Hogwarts : School of Magical Mashing (PJO x Kane X HP)
by Walter Lee
Summary: Summer has been pretty awesome after Gaia's defeat. The gang had been asked by a fellow friend of Chiron to help in hogwarts to protect harry potter. Demigods and Magician (Kane chronicle) agreed to the job to protect harry. You know who is already back and ready to go. read as the story unfolds many exciting adventures. Story focus more on Nico. Sorry to everyone. Shipping alert
1. New Quest

_**Hey there~ I know many people have already done a cross over like this and I just can't help but to be inspired to write one. I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. I apologise for the horrible grammar. Do enjoy and leave a review?**_

Summer was about to end, and it was the same summer that they kicked Gaia's earthy butt back down into somewhere I really don't know about. Probably having some sort of augment with Ouranos. I can imagine. But let's put that aside. Right now we have another problem at hand.

Anyway, it has been a few weeks since their encounter of the Kanes, Leo's return and many other interesting things.

'Percy, Annabeth!' Piper called the typical love birds as they sat by the Poseidon's cabin. Both of them looked up to see Piper jogging towards them. ' Chiron is calling for us, it's kind of an emergency'

Both of them shared a look and the three of them quickly head towards the big house where a meeting is being held currently.

'I got them' Piper announced as soon as they stepped through the door. Everyone looked up from the ping pong table and then turned their heads towards Chiron. The people who are currently present at the meeting includes, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Nico, Will and Rachel. Along with a huge Iris Message featuring Reyna, Frank and Hazel at camp Jupiter. Mr D sat silently with his diet coke reading an Ikea magazine. Since when was he interested in furnitures?

'What's the trouble Chiron?' Percy asked as soon as they gathered.

'We have received news from a... friend' Chiron announced. Percy felt trouble gripping his chest. He hated it when Chiron says that.

'Is it another Demigod issue?' Jason asked, but Chiron simply chuckled and shook his head.

'I have received news from an old friend about a group of students that has been targeted in his school.. and he would need some help looking out for them' Chiron said. Percy suppress the serious urge to groan really loudly, he had been looking forward to going college with Annabeth during the school term here in New York. Now it was about to be ruin by another stupid school trip.

Annabeth seems to have noticed Percy's displeasure and held his hands. Honestly she is pretty alright with the idea.

'What kind of school?' Piper asked.

Suddenly a grin spread across Chiron's face. 'The school is located somewhere off coast of Britain and Scotland.'

'Why are we going to some countryside school?' Leo asked.

'It's not just a country side school, it is a school called Hogwarts' Chiron explained. Now Percy resist the urge to snort at the name.

'Why a school that is associated to Pig Fungus?' Percy snorted. Sadly he couldn't resist the urge. Well, really no one could.

'It's not just an ordinary school Percy.. you'll see for yourself when you get there' Chiron smirked. Percy immediately felt something is behind that smirk.

'Chiron shouldn't we know about the school we're going?' Piper asked using her charmspeak. Chiron simply sighed as he place a leaflet on the table. Will toss a Snauge at the Leopard head while Nico toss a golden drachma into the IM which extended for a little while.

'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry' Rachel read outloud for everyone to hear. Mr D was really bored as he pulled out another issue of FINE. An American wine magazine.

'You're kidding right?' Percy sigh a disbelief as his he raise his right eyebrow. Arms folded over his orange camp half blood shirt.

'Sadly he isn't' Reyna spoke from the IM. No growling from her dogs, no lies to be heard.

'Not everyone will be able to go there' Calypso said as she looked up from the leaflet.

'Yes, you lot will be going as Exchange students for a whole year' Chiron stated. 'You cannot afford to let them know that you're a demigod' Chiron turned to Calypso.

'I won't be joining then' Calypso stated. Leo turned to look at her slightly pained. Before he can talk Calypso cutted him off. ' I will blow your cover too easily, besides our origin of magic doesn't work well with theirs'

'please don't tell me we had another bad war' Percy groan, Jason simply patted Percy like I feel ya bro. They had pretty much enough of wars as of late.

'Nope, in fact it's quite the opposite. It is more of an alliance. Back than, the demigods and Wizards were working close together. We are like schools with a partnership. But we severed the connection when the Romans and Greeks started to divide, it is to keep the wizards safe. The gods wiped their memories too, only one trusted wizard is deem fit to know about it. From than they will pass their knowledge to one whom they deem fit to know of our existence' Chiron explained.

'So this friend of yours is deem fitted to know about our existence?' Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

'More or less, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts currently. As the generation passed on, the knowledge got.. simplified.. now he only know that half godlings exist.'

'I see..' Annabeth said as she started to think. 'But why would Calypso say that our magic won't work with theirs?'

'It's of different origin Annabeth' Calypso explained. ' Our powers are far more powerful than theirs. Like us, their magic runs in the blood but our has more of godly properties while theirs are just plain mortal with magical blood'

'In other words we would make better wizards?' Frank suggested.

'I don't see how our powers don't mix' Jason pointed out.

'In simple terms, we will make their spells or whatsoever look weak. Even a simple spell will lead to us doing more than it should' Calypso said, everyone still had a pretty questionable look. ' In even simpler terms, we are very destructive with their magic, especially with me as a Titan. I could destroy their school with a flick of a wand'

'I won't be able to go, I have to look after the Romans. Both their Praetor can't be away' Reyna said. ' Frank and Hazel will go and they should be joining you at camp half blood tomorrow'

'So in total there will be 10 of us? Rachel, Nico, Will, Jason ,Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Leo and Me' Percy concluded. Rachel seems really really excited as she could hardly contain her excitement. Bouncing up and down her seat.

'Very well, I will contact my friend and we shall make arrangements, more information will be given tomorrow. For now this meeting is over. Dismiss' Chiron stated.

'Alright.. i'll see you tomorrow Nico' Hazel said.

'Alright.. see you then.. love you too' Nico smiled. Hazel smiled in return as they wave off the Iris Message.

'Well.. it couldn't hurt to have an experience at a new school' Percy sighed. Obviously very displeased with the sudden change of plans.

'Hey.. it'll be alright' Annabeth said as she held onto Percy's hand. ' I'm sure we can work something out' With that she lean up and peck his cheek as the group head out of the big house.

'Nico you coming?' Will called out to the son of Hades who had been zoning out. Nico followed them out to the dinning pavilion where dinner was about to start. Time went by pretty fast. By then tomorrow has arrive.

Frank and Hazel arrived on horseback by noon. Everyone came by and greeted them as they landed. Hazel and Frank rode on Arion's back. Nico came out of his Cabin to meet his sister whom he frown close to over the years.

Hazel tackle Nico into a hug which knocked Nico off his feet and they tumbled to the ground.

'Sorry..' Hazel laughed as Nico wrapped his arms around his sister and laughed too. The both got up and dusted themselves as they helped with the bags. As soon as their bags were settled the gang decided to meet up, Chiron had handed some texts to Rachel.

They sat around Zeus cabin's table during lunch as they scanned through the text about the school. The things that impressed them was the news article, Daily Prophet. An ancient British type of news paper that has moving pictures. Mainly they had Frank and Hazel do the reading since most of them are dyslexic. Calypso wasn't with them, she choose to help around camp and look after Festus.

'It says here that Sirius Black a serious Murderer had escaped from Azkaban. A special prison for wizard criminals. Apparently he killed 13 people in his life and was sentence there, he broke out 12 years later which is last year and is no where to be found as of now' Rachel summarise as she looked up from the news paper, she laid the news paper flat against the table as everyone took a look at his face.

'He looks like that guy who acted as the commissioner in the Dark knight trilogy series ' Will pointed out, Nico gave a little nod of agreement. Percy quickly lean over and inspect the picture, seeing how the boys were total nerds about them made the girls feels slightly more superior.

'Well sadly he isn't' Rachel added as she scanned another set of the odd news papers. 'Look at this' She said as she place this above of the Sirius Black picture. The title read _The Boy who lies_.

'It says Harry Potter also known as the boy who lived has been spouting nonsense of The dark lords return since last year's Tri-Wizard Tornament. As a result of Cedric Diggory who had been murdered during the event. No one has been able to identify the source of death as Harry James Potter states He who shall not be name had use a killing curse on poor Diggory. Minsitry of Magic councilmen Fudge has claimed that Harry Potter has been under the effects of GillyWeed after the underwater event nad has been hallucinating' Rachel read out loud to the group. They exchanged looks with one another feeling slightly uncomfortable.

'The kind of people that we are going to mix with..' Percy sigh and stabbed his fork into his blue sponge cake. Shoving it into his mouth and chew on them mercilessly, YESZ YOU DO NOT MESS WITH FOOD. Just kidding.

'I know.. and it has a whole other article about him and this Dumbledore guy.' Rachel said. The stoll brothers came jogging up to them.

'Chiron asks to see you lot' Travis Stoll said as they jogged off to do some other things. Probably stealing.

Moments later in the Big house around the ancient ping pong table.

'Good, all of you have arrived' Chiron announced. Mr D was no where in sight, probably he is off drinking diet soda in the forest.

'So what news of the quest?' Jason asked as they sat around the table.

'There has been change of plans, you will have to leave by tomorrow. Apparently, I have gotten the wrong date about the start of their school term' Chiron announced. Chiron is hardly ever wrong, well someone has been a good friend.

'I have mix the holidays of this continent and theirs. Their summer will end by the end of this month and their school will start by the first of the next' Chiron said.

'So it will be on September the First?' Will asked.

'Yes, someone will picked you up by the evening and you will have to get the school supplies. There will be _others_ who will be joining you too' Chiron stated. Everyone looked around then outside to see the stoll brothers running from lou ellen.

'No not them' Chiron added, everyone gave a sigh of relief. Knowing the Stoll brothers are there, will surely blow their covers within one day. Just then Mr D walked in.

'Let me add on to something' Mr D said looking around. ' Hogwarts has been attracting dark energies as of late. Ever since last year.'

'The tournament' Annabeth blurt out.

'Yes yes.. whatever weird things they had last year. Some of the creatures might be at work. It's just a warning, do not let them know unless you don't have a choice.' Mr D said as he stood up and adjust his purple Hawaiian shirt and left. Could have guest who he went with.

'So now what?' Percy asked.

'Get packing and tell your parents about this school quest' Chiron smiled and everyone headed out to their respective cabins and got packing. Clothings, Toiletries, their weapons and god knows what else.

They had been told specific instructions to not bring any of their camping shirts, as to not raise suspicions. They had gathered after wards with their bags and stuff, placing them around the hearth. By then it was time for Dinner. People were already wishing them good luck and stuff seeing how it was their last week for the year. The next time they will be seeing each other would be by next year or Christmas who knows honestly?

'Funny how Chiron says it's a quest while we didn't receive any prophecy from our oracle.' Piper mentioned as ate her sandwich.

'I don't know but i'm excited!' Rachel exclaimed bouncing up and down her seat. 'By the way thank you Piper'

'Sure no problem' Piper replied, earning a few looks from the rest except Nico wh was currently busy with his sandwich. Correction sandwiches. 'Oh.. I had Coach Hedge to send a email to Rachel's dad informing him about a school exchange program through my dad's agent. In return we'll look after her'

Everyone else nodded and continue with their dinner. Chiron had came up and inform them of the location where they are suppose to meet.

'You lot are going to meet them in New York, can't afford to have them know about the camp. Argus is loading your bags in the vans as we speak, there you will meet with the others. Now hurry on and finish your dinner' Chiron said and went off to his table.

'Who do think is following us to Hogwarts?' Annabeth asked. Everybody shrugged as they continue their dinner and quickly head towards the van. Argus was already ready to drive when they arrived. He bowed with his eyes all looking at them. Calypso came up and handed Leo a bag of clothings that she made. She gave Leo a long kiss before saying their goodbyes. Leo on the other hand handed her a bracelet similar to the one he is wearing currently.

Everyone piled into the van and Argus took off. Totally ignoring the speed limit as they head towards New York City. Surprisingly no one wanted to puke during the trip.

'It's happening! We're going!' Rachel exclaimed as she bounce up and down in her seat, totally acting like it's her first time going overseas with her friends which she is. She could hardly contain her excitement as she literally rock the van.

'You think this could be better then high school here?' Percy asked Annabeth who was leaning against Percy's chest.

'Maybe.. who knows. After all magic sounds fun.. could be better then high school' Annabeth agreed as she looked out the window at the city that never sleeps. The lights were illuminating every single building showing the structures of the tall skyscrapers. The night sky brilliantly lighted up by the brightness of the city.

'Maybe you're right' Percy agreed as he lean down and pecked Annabeth's forehead. She smiled and continue to look out the window, enjoying the view of America before they head off to Britain.

Nico was staring out the window, twisting his skull ring. Will sat next to him watching the view from another window. Jason and Piper were cuddling at the back of the van. Overall the van was pretty quiet other than Leo tinkering with the small metal scraps he pulled from his magical tool belt.

In about 45 minutes later, Argus stopped the van next to the East River signalling that we have arrived now get your butts off my van. I'm pretty sure that was what he was thinking. We pile out of the Van and got our belongings in our hand. He shook each of our hands wishing us luck. With that he got back in and took off.

'So what do we do now? I don't see anybody' Piper asked around. No one seems to know until.

'Hullo~ Annabeth Chase' came a girls voice. Annabeth recognize it immediately, she spin around to see the family Sadie Kane with her Brother Carther Kane and Zia Rashid.

'SADDIE!' Annabeth cried and ran to hug her. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'The same as you, we're just here to pick you guys up' Saddie said hugging Annabeth back. The girls began to crowd around while the guys went ahead to meet with Carter .

'So where is your ride?' Annabeth asked.

'It should be arriving any minute now' Saddie responded, sure enough a boat revealed itself on the East River. Walt and Amos were on the boat waving for everyone.

'Come on aboard' Amos greeted taking off his hat as he bow like a gentlemen towards the ladies. _Shabti _came popping out of the boat and helped the gang carry their belongings towards the boat. As soon as everyone was aboard, Amos waved for the trench coat to start the ship.

'Saddie, Zia this is Rachel' Annabeth introduced. 'Rachel , Saddie, Zia'

They exchanged their greetings and Rachel just got even more excited. Running around the boat looking at how magic is actually working the boat as they sail into the Duat.

They appeared into the night of London, the Big Ben in sight and the London's Eye. The city lighted up just as brilliant as New York city. Everyone except Sadie wowed since she had live in Britain for 6 years she pretty much must have been here.

'We left New York at 9.45pm it is currently 2.45am. 31 August' Amos told us as we gather around him. The boat stopped itself at the dock as everyone got onto the pavement. Unknowingly the boat raise the water level around it's area for everyone to get onto the pavement. _Shabtis_ carried their bags and handed it over to them. Seems like everyone bought their weapons along. Zia had her staff and wands, Carter had his _Khopesh_ and wand, Sadie like Zia but a few extra amulet, while Walt carried around tons of Amulet, a _Khopesh_, a staff and a wand. Carter carried his and toss them into the air, it disappear into the Duat. The other magicians did the same.

'Man I wish we can do that' Jason complained, Percy nodded in agreement. The magicians simply laughed and offered to store their belongings in the Duat. Everyone agreed to it. Amos led them through the street of London till they stopped by a road, with stores and pubs line up on both sides. Most of the stores were close already, except for a few with some drunk people in them laughing. Another cafe was holding a party for some lady who just turned into a mother. Yay for her.

Amos walked them down until a man walked out of the shadows. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Percy and the Demigods were ready to draw their weapons when they saw the man.

'Sirius' Amos greeted. The man with long shaggy brownish hair along with a matching brown moustache, in a red suit that looks kind of like what Amos was wearing.

'Amos Kane' Sirius said. Both men looked at each other before they smiled and hugged each other.

'It's been too long..' Amos greeted as he turned to the group. 'This is Sirius Black, a wizard from the Order of Phoenix'

'The what?' Percy questioned, still not planning to ease down.

'Order of Phoenix. We are an organization that fight against the dark lord' Sirius explained. Then he gestured us towards the run down pub. ' I'm afraid I can't answer all your question tonight. You should head in and get some sleep, you lot will have to do some shopping in the morning'

'Why are we staying in a run down pub?' Leo questioned. Sirius simply laughed and montioned the group forward. As they got closer the black sign began to gain colouring.

'The Leaky Cauldron' Rachel read out loud for us. Since most of us are dyslexic. Sirius came up to the group.

'I hope you have money to pay' Sirius said. Everyone suddenly looked pretty uneasy as they didn't have any London currency to pay. The sound of coin jangling caught everyone's attention. Nico held up a big black bag filled with coins, everyone was silent.

'Seems like you do' Sirius nodded. 'Go in there and ask for Tom. Tell him this " The Fat Lady ate the Honey Badger" and he should know what to do. Have a good rest, i'll send two people to pick you up for shopping later in the morning. Nice to meet all of you Gentlemen and Ladies' With that Sirius entered the dark and morph into a big black lab. Leo and Jason shot Frank a look and he mouth _Don't even bother_. Surely they want to do some comparison.

Amos laughed and signalled us that he had to take his leave. He turn to Walt and Zia.

'Look after them, i'll see you back at the house' He stated and he headed straight for the boat. Percy turned to Walt and Zia.

'You guys are not coming?' He asked sounding a little dissapointed.

'Nope, we're just here to make sure you guys make it to Hogwarts. The both of us could blow your cover in Hogwarts, not worth the risk' Walt said he paused as he scanned the surrounding. 'We better go in now'

Everyone entered the Leaking Cauldron. A few people in really odd attire were chatting away drinking beer. Nico didn't waste any time as he walked straight up to the counter. A tall man with a button up shirt and a vest that hugged his body showing his slightly potted belly. A chain hanged outside his pocket, and it should be those kind of pocket watches.

'how may I help you young man?' He smiled and eyed the group.

'We're looking for Tom' Nico stated quickly. The man smiled.

'You're looking at him, how may I help you and your group of friends? Spending the night?' Tom asked cleaning a cup.

'Yes we are Tom' Nico replied as he looked at the group. How odd that none of the older ones are doing this. ' By the way Tom. Did you know The Fat Lady ate the Honey Badger?'

Tom's face showed no changes in expression but his posture and his eyes did. He stood straight up and eyed Nico, before breaking into a grin.

'Is that so? In any case please follow me' Tom said as he walked towards the old dusty staircase at the corner of the room next to his bar. A few people gave us weary looks, but they didn't say a thing.

Tom led them to a room located all the way at the top. He knocked on the door three times and stick a key into the key hole and twist, the sound of the lock unlocking itself as he turned the knob right then left then right again.

'Keeps the insects away' he smiled as he walked into the room. It was big, 14 beds were laid ready. Windows that allowed you to view the outside world.

'Wow.. but the exterior isn't all that big' Annabeth breath, her jaws dropping.

'It's a room charmed with the extension charmed my deary' Tom laughed. ' Breakfast will be ready to be serve up here, do send someone down with the orders and we will send it up. The menu is over there and some papers to write your orders. Toilets are located over there by the side of the room through that door. Enjoy your stay'

As soon as Tom left everyone began to pick out their beds. Natrually the girls chose one side while the guys picked the other. But of course there won't be a fair split since there are 6 girls and 8 boys. Nico and Leo slept at the girls side since It is darker and away from the window.

The magicians got to work pulling out the belongings from the Duat. Nico just grabbed his toiletries and head straight into the toilet.

'What's up with Nico lately?' Jason asked Will.

'Don't know, he doesn't look like he had been sleeping well' Will said.

'Really?' Hazel asked suddenly alarmed at the fact her brother wasn't sleeping well for the past few days.

'I think so.. he has been zoning out a lot' Will replied as he pull his shirt off. Percy and Jason did so too and they climb onto bed, inspecting the softness.

'Is it always filled with super Hot guys at your camp?' Sadie complained to Annabeth and Piper who simply laughed.

'Pretty much' Piper replied. Nico walked out of the bath with a towel hang over his shoulder. His black shirt and some black long sweat pants. He head over to his bed and fall on it.

'Hey you okay man?' Jason asked from his side of the bed.

'yea.. just a little tired that's all' Nico yawned. Hazel quickly went over to Nico's side of the bed but he was already snoring away.

'I didn't know he was that tired..' Hazel said to herself. She pulled the sheets over her brother and watch him sleep for a few minutes. Sadie came over and place an ivory elephant next to Nico's head.

'That should help him with the dreams.' Sadie smiled to Hazel. Rachel was doing a quick sketch of the place on her drawing pad. Will walked over and looked at the sleeping son of hades. He sigh to himself and walked towards the bath room.

'What's up with hunky over there?' Sadie asked Hazel. Hazel shrugged in return. She has been at camp Jupiter for pretty much a long time so she doesn't know about anything that is happening at camp half blood.

'Thank you for the elephant though' Hazel said as she held onto Sadie's hand.

'No problem, Walt brought enough for everyone' Sadie announced. All heads turned to Walt as he open a small bag filled with mini ivory figures. 'ivory helps to keep the dreams away, that was how they helped someone with insomnia back in ancient Egypt'

'Some one has been doing their homework' Carter snorted. Sadie gave him a glare.

'At least i'm not a full time nerd' Sadie pouted as she walked over to her bed. Everyone else laughed a little as they got ready to sleep.

'By the way Hazel, any idea where Nico got the cash?' Jason asked.

'Not sure, maybe Dad had given it to him just in case' Hazel responded. ' Or Nico knew that we needed the cash so he changed it early?' Jason shrugged as he got ready to sleep.

It was really late and they would have to get up rather early in the morning to get their school supplies. That was pretty much how the first night went as the room fell into a comfortable silence of snoring and shuffling around in the bed.

_**Hey there~ So you reached the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring, I'll probably change to POV writing depending on the situation. And I won't really be following the books, probably smashing all the books together. Those before Order of Phoenix will not be seen, but might be mentioned. SO sorry, do leave a review on what you think. Thank you all~**_


	2. Shopping!

_**Hey~ So Welcome back for another round. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Like always, do leave a review on what you think I should improve. Also PS about the english. **_

Nico's POV.

When you're dreaming of a white elephant, you know that you're pretty blessed. Kind of. I ain't sure why I'm even dreaming about white elephants, but I suppose it is better then having one of those usual nightmares. Those mind wrecking nightmares..

So my dream went a little like this. The usual scene of the hall of Judgement spread before my eyes. I was standing at the far side of the room as I watch a girl with similar black hair, olive skin and dark eyes standing in front of the judges. I knew her immediately, it was Bianca. My older sister who died when I was ten and she chose to reborn when Thanatos was captured. The only person who I held really dear before, the person whom gave me a few years of loneliness and pain.

The Judges were saying things I couldn't hear from where I am, the moment King Minos pounded the hammer against the table I knew judgement was serve. She turned and smiled in my direction, I ran straight for her calling for her but no voice came out of me. The next moment I was expecting her to dissolve like she use to and be send to Elysium, but instead she took my hand and everything change.

I was standing on a hill top filled with nothing but green grasses, the bluest ocean, the brightest sky and wind was blowing against me gently. It didn't felt harsh but instead it felt wonderful. I turned to look at Bianca. But it wasn't Bianca anymore, in her place stood a big white elephant whose trunk wrapped around my hand gently. She was holding onto my hand, she felt magical and I know it's a she because of the look of concern in her eyes. It was filled with compassion, care and love. She walked up front closer to me and released her trunk around my hand. As she got closer I raised my hand and gently stroke the majestic being.

The tip of her trunk gently touch against my head like she was stroking my hair, she pushed my neck against her trunk like she was hugging me.

'Why do you care for me?' I asked her, she poke her trunk against my head playfully as I looked up at her eyes. 'I'm a son of Hades.. you shouldn't be near me.. i'll only hurt you'

The elephant blinked twice. I remember something about Elephants in Thailand, they say if an Elephant blinked twice at you and follows you it shows that you're blessed with their love. Mainly female elephants. While in India they say if an Elephant eyes follows you, you are blessed with the greatest of luck.

She didn't bother about my comment and continue to stroke me, she took a stepped back and place her trunk on the ground and dug out some peanuts. It's a dream, anything can happen. She place some of the peanuts on my head thinking it would stay, only a few stayed while the rest rolled off onto the floor. Unexpectedly I laughed. I lean down to pick the Peanuts as she sat down, obviously waiting for me to crack the peanuts to feed her. One by one I cracked the peanuts and handed them to her, she took half of it while she tried to feed me the rest. We ran out of nuts quickly, so I tried to turn soil into peanuts.

But I took out Pecans instead. She let out a happy trumpet sound, as she saw the Pecans. She scooped some and place them under her feet as she crushed the shell open. I picked the Pecans nuts out and feed it to her. Once we were done with the Pecans, she lower her head and tusk began to grow. White long tusk that could stab anything thing. It had a curtain curve at the end. She looked at me and nudge me.

'You want me to ride on you?' I asked. She nodded gently and she pushed her tusked forward. I stood on the end of her right tusk as she fling me upwards. I was toss 10 feet into the air.

'WAA!' I yelled as I landed on her back. She let out a happy sound again, I laughed. I couldn't denied that it wasn't fun. 'You're strong for a girl!'

I gave her a scratch at her neck, she seems to enjoy it. With that she started to tumble out into field. Trees started to grow, where ever we went. Flowers burst from the soil where ever she stepped. Somehow we ended up on the top of a cliff where I saw one of the most beautiful things ever.

The sun was setting beyond the line where everything is parallel, the horizon. Suddenly I felt like Simba from Lion King. I spread my hands out as a gust of gently breeze flow pass me carrying the scent of a the summer sun. I felt like a 10 year old again. Where nothing went wrong, there was nothing to worry about and everything was fine. No quest, no trouble, No nothing. I felt free for a long time.

As the sun set below the horizon the Elephant gave me a call. She wrapped her trunk around my waist and brought me down. I gave her a hug and then everything faded like glitter dust.

When I opened my eyes, a small white ivory elephant sculpture was the first thing I see. I smiled at the sight of it and I took it into my hands.

'Good morning' Hazel greeted as she lean down and kissed my forehead.

'Morning' I smiled in reply and sat up, cupping the elephant statue in my hand.

'You slept well' Hazel said smiling. Her face lid up by the sunlight that is barging through the window.

'How did you know?'

'You're smiling in your sleep. I guess that really did help your sleeping problem' Hazel said as she place a hand over the small elephant statue in my hand.

'yea it did, really' I smiled and I looked around. Everyone was out of bed except me. Percy just came out of the shower with only his jeans on Will entered next, Annabeth and the girls were talking. Jason and Frank doing push ups at on corner, I can tell Sadie was peeking she is trying hard to look over Annabeth's shoulder. Carter and Walt sat by Leo's side as they watch him work his machine.

'Thank Sadie and Walt for it. It was their idea' Hazel said. ' Oh I order you some egg sandwiches for breakfast. No one wanted to wake you up so I made the order for you'

'Nah it's fine, I can use some egg sandwiches right about now'

'Morning sleepy head, you slept well' Percy greeted as he came over drying his hair. I tried hard to not look at his body.

'Morning Percy' I replied as I remove the covers.

'First to sleep and last to wake.. wow you're sure one heavy sleepy. Despite all those loud noises we made you could still sleep'

I looked over at Hazel who simply giggled. She explained Leo had accidentally caused a mini explosion, Sadie spilled some block of wax and her wands, Frank's gorilla sneezing and Zia's burping which pass for very loud. Everytime that happened, they looked over to see me still sleeping peacefully.

Well Reyna did told me Coach Hedge tried a Tap dance on my face and I still didn't budge. Explains the hooves prints I got during that night. Soon enough Will came out of the toilet with his beach pants, slippers and a blue shirt with out the sleeves that has Surf's up DOOD printed on it.

'Excuse me' I took it as my cue to use the shower. I grabbed a plain black shirt, a clean grey boxers and head into the shower. The shower was still foggy from Will's shower. As a guy who is always cold, I appreciate the warm water. Once I was stripped off of my sleeping attire, I stepped into the shower and twist the red knob. Normally people would do the blue knob too but hey, I'm a son of hades.

Hot water rained over me from head to toe, it was a little too warm but I appreciate it. Kinda makes me feel alive, and it clears my mind. While in the shower, the images of the White Elephant flash in my head. Thanks to her, I'm feeling the good mood today. I wanted to stay in the shower for a little longer until Sadie called to everyone.

'Breakfast is here!' She yelled. Quickly I soap myself and clean off while I set to brushing my teeth while i'm still under the hot rain. Once done, I dry off my body while I pull on my clean attire. Once I was out, the smell of food hit me pretty hard, my stomach growled loudly at the smell of waffles, egg and bacon.

It was embarrassingly loud.

'Sounds like someone could use a big breakfast! But lucky for you chef Leo is here with some Tofu tacos!' Leo teased as he held a ready made Tofu Taco in his hand like it was some holy object. People groan while Zia was giggling away. Apparently she has quite a sense of humour. Quickly I made my way over to my bed, set my clothes down and went to the trolley and took my plate of sandwich. I cut the portion of my first plate into half and walked over to Leo to burn it. Suddenly the room was filled with all kind very appetising smells that were not from the trolley.

I didn't waste a minute as I inhaled the sandwiches. Even after my three plates of bacon and egg sandwich, I was still kinda hungry but I decided to leave it at that.

Walt and Carter were staring at me with their half eaten eggs and bacon. Walt eyed my empty plate and me. 'You must be very hungry'

'Yea' I nodded. I can't help but feel slightly embarrass about it. Percy simply laugh as he hook one arm around me.

'You're becoming a man couz! You got to eat like a man!' He laughed. I looked over at annabeth who simply nodded as she met my gaze. I raise my feet and stomp on his pretty hard. Percy leap in pain while he tried to balance his pancakes In one hand while the other cradling his injured toes. Successfully without dropping his pancakes he made it to Annabeth's bed.

'Jeez neeks.. are your feet made of Obsidian or something? Cause they are hard as Hades' Percy pouted as he blow his toes like the pain will go away.

'That's our little cousin for you Bro' Jason laughed from his side.

'Hey' Will called from behind. I turned to meet those sky blue eyes and his sunny blond hair.

'Hey' I replied as I held the White Elephant in my hand looking at him.

'I guess that helped, you slept like rock' Will smiled. ' How ya feeling?'

'Great actually, one of the best few sleeps I had in the past few days'

'Great.. well if you need anything just ask, Death Boy'

'Don't call me that and i'm not a kid anymore Solace'

'Righhhtt' Will smirk at me.

'I can toss you out the window Solace. I may not look like it but I can, unless you want to be stabbed' I threatened with a cold smile.

'Wow.. slow down. There isn't any need to do that. By the way have you seen the view?' Will asked. I shook my head and he pulled me towards the window above his bed.

I peer through it and it showed the streets of london. People were going to work, mothers were shopping with their kids and a young men handing out news papers. Stores were being set up, as people went in and did some shopping.

'Now look over here' Will pulled me to the window facing another street. This street is completely different. It shows a small street with many shops lined crookedly, the paths were zig zaggy as well. People wearing robes of all sorts of colour and pointy hats. Owls flew around as paper aeroplane letters flew around the street. It was bustling with witches and wizards. Of course they are witches and wizards! Can't you tell by their attire?

'Wow..' I felt like a 10 year old again.

'Cool..' Came Sadie and Carter's voice as they look out through the other window that has the same view. Both of the Kanes acting like little kids as they point to various things. I understand that they had quite a childhood while they were kinda force to grow up when things for their lives took a turn 2 years ago. I wish I could have grow up much later, but things didn't go that way. A slight ache in my chest can be felt as I tore myself away from window and sat down on my bed. I rest the white elephant in front of me as it stared at me. Right.. I have yet to describe it you guys. It is white, duh it is made out of ivory. The elephant was about 1 inch tall and 1'5 inch long on it's side. The front was roughly 0'7 inch long. (sorry i'm more use to Britain measurement ). Well key chain size but maybe slightly bigger than your average key chain size.

'You liked it?' Came Walt's voice. I looked up to see the God of Death in front of me looking down at the piece of art he made.

'Yea I do.. it actually works wonders'

'Keep it' He said as he pointed to the end of the bed. 'May I?'

'Yea sure, just take a seat' I blurt out rather awkwardly with hand gestures. I stared back down at the Elephant, I felt like her eyes were on me.

'Thank Sadie, she place choose the Elephant for you' Walt said.

'You mean you have others?' I look up with a questioning look. Suddenly I felt like a kid, having the urge to collect all the other animals that Walt carved from the ivory.

'Well yea, Amos suggest that everyone should have one. Kind of like a guardian animal that everyone should have on them.' Walt explained as he looked at Sadie's direction.

'That's really thoughtful of him.' I muttered as I began to think of what the others had.

'I just want to let you know that once you're at Hogwarts, you gotta keep a look out for yourself' Walt/ Anubis warned. ' I know that you put others in front of you first sometime your missions. But it isn't all the time where you have to put yourself in danger to achieve something'

'Even if it's to protect a friend?'

'You gotta have trust in them. Trust that they can defend themselves, you're not the only powered human being in this world Nico. I respect your bravery, you just got to know when you have to let go and sometimes ask for help. It won't hurt to ask for help'

I understand where he is coming from. Being a person related to power, you're always kinda depended on. At least that is what you think because when you lost someone you hold dear, you wouldn't want to have others dying in front of your eyes. Being a son of hades, I seen too much and I risked too much to keep everyone safe. Especially when I know about both camp, I couldn't risk allowing the Romans and Greek kill each other. So I tried to keep Hazel safe and at the same time keeping camp half blood safe. Sure I wasn't well liked by the campers on both side, but I was doing it for my sisters. At least I kept their home safe, even if it kills me in the process.

Walt had tried to help Sadie despite his pain and Anubis had tried to help Sadie despite the rules. Getting themselves into trouble in the process. At least they had people who really cared. I didn't mind the idea of death since no one would mourn for me. Like no one did for Bianca other than me. Some mortals died without anyone mourning for them, I know it's much worse compared to Bianca but she was the only family I got. That was me. Was.

But things have gotten kind of better after Gaia had been destroyed. Reyna had treated me like a little brother, I have Hazel and the gang were pretty much keeping an eye out for me. Well if you count Will as a total busy body, always bugging me. Sure I do like him. He is kind, caring and very good looking. I just.. don't really know how to show the affection. I have been avoiding people for the past few years and spending my time with the dead. So my social skills aren't there, but I do try to crack jokes.

'Yea.. it will take time for me' I admitted.

'Don't need to rush' Walt smiled as he got up and walked towards Sadie and Carter. Some how I got curious about what everyone ivory animals are. Hazel had gotten a Giraffe, Frank had gotten an Eagle, Jason had a Jackel, Piper a Leopard, Will had a Wolf, Percy had gotten a Crocodile, Annabeth has an owl while Rachel has a goat and Leo had gotten a Lion. I guess they picked it out of randomness? Sadie had an Antelope, Carter had a Falcon. Zia and Walt they didn't really need that due to their amulet they hold. Maybe? It's just an assumption. Well it makes sense since Walt is hosting a god. I don't know.. I have never hosted a god and neither do I want to.

Odd. I know.

* Knock Knock Knock *

'I'll get it' Piper yell as she pull the door. At the door way stood a tall man with brown hair that touches his ear lobes with a fair number of scars on his face he wore a red shirt with a brown trench coat over it matched with a brown pair of slacks and black leather shoes.

Next to him stood two women. One dressed in punk style with purple hair, eyes with eyeliner and she wore combat boots with a Black robe that looks very punk like for a Wizard (Thalia's fault), the tip of her robes were diagonal which is pretty cool for a punk style wizard. I can imagine Thalia already. Her jeans were black and it goes well with her gloves.

The last woman looks well.. like a mother. She has hair that stood somewhere in between orange and brown. Broange? I don't know. She wore a red robe over a wool dress that she probably hand made it. Well she does have those kind of looks of those ladies seated in a rocking chair doing their knitting.

'Hello deary' the grandma greeted at Piper.

'I'm gonna assume Sirius Black send you guys' Piper said in a questioning tone.

'Why yes.. may we?' the grandma asked. Piper immediately stepped aside and smiled allowing them to come in.

All of us gathered around them as we stood in front of our guides. They looked at us from head to toe, studying us like we are some strangers which we are.

'Molly Weasley' the grandma spoke. ' This is Remus Lupin and this is Nymphadora Tonks'

'Tonks' The girl corrected quickly. 'Tonks will do'

'Pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasly, Mr Lupin, Tonks' Sadie greeted . 'This is my brother Carter Kane, My Brother's girlfriend Zia Rashid and that guy is my boyfriend Walt. I'm Sadie Kane. Pleasure' Sadie walked up front and shook their hands.

'I'm Percy Jackson, that is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase' Percy Introduced as the both of them stepped up and shook their hands.

'I'm Piper Mclean and that is my boyfriend Jason Grace' Piper introduced as she pull Jason over to shake their hands.

'Mclean as in Tristan Mclean?' Tonks asked. Piper simply nodded, Tonks immediately came forward and held both Piper's hands. ' I'm a fan of your Dad'

'Rachel Dare' Rachel introduced as she came forward and gave each of them a hug. They are not familiar with the custom.

'This is Frank Zhange, I'm Hazel, That is Leo, This is Will and that is my Brother Nico Di Angelo' Hazel introduced. She pulled everyone forward to greet them. Remus Lupin stopped and stare at me as he stick out his hand and I shook it.

'Awfully cold hands you got there Lad' Remus pointed out, quickly I draw my hand away. I know it's rude.

'Sorry.. It's a condition I have' I lied. Molly Weasley came over and held my hands.

'Merlins Beard! Nico are you alright?' She asked. ' Do you need a pair of gloves?'

'No! There is absolutely no need for gloves. I'm alright without those' Molly didn't like it but she looked at me with such concern. A motherly concern.

'If you feel unwell do inform me, we can't have you going to school sick on the first day of school' Molly explained. Sadie was giggling at the side.

'What's so funny Sadie?' Annabeth asked.

'nothing.. it's just that you guys were so formal... Sorry I just can't' Sadie went into another fit of giggling. Carter shushed her.

'Young man.. you have hair all over your chin..' Remus said pointed to several area of the neck as he look at Carter.

'I er.. I don't really know how to shave...' Carter admitted. Remus simply laugh.

'Well.. we better get you lot ready, can't be walking around Diagon Alley in those clothings.. come here young men i'll teach you the manly way of shaving' Remus laugh as he bought Carter away to do proper shaving.

'Nice boots' sadie commented at Tonks.

'You got nice one too, more comfortable than heels in many ways. Efficient for combat and it can be quite a kicker I say' Tonks agreed. Soon the girls were changed into more British wizardly 'muggle' attire. Jeans, shirt and a jacket.

The guys well.. we wore pretty casual. I change into a long sleeve with grey strips and put on my black skinny jeans. No one in their right mind wore any sleeveless shirt out. So the guys wore either button up (mainly Leo), long sleeve, Hoodies or a shirt. Since singlets were what most of them sleep in.

Everyone looks really English, but it was still alright. Seeing the current fashion trend. Once everyone was ready Mrs Weasley took out her wand and did a simple flick. The room began to pack itself, all our clothes folded themselves neatly and were place on top of our respective baggages. Trash and dirtied plates were place back on the trolley. Most of us were wowed.

I reached my hand into my pocket to pocket to feel for my Elephant. It kinda gave me reassurance. Once the room was packed and tidied, we head down to the ground floor where Mrs Weasley gestured us through a back door. We came to face a wall in a alley. Once everyone had arrive Remus took out his wand and tapped around a hole in an anti-clock wise manner. The wall responded immediately, the bricks began to shift itself revealing another path to the row of shops that I saw earlier.

'Welcome to Diagon Alley deary' Mrs Weasley announced. Looking from the window was one thing but seeing it right in front of you just gives you a different feels. Even though all of us has seen many weird things and amazing things, this still gave us the meaning of wow. Most of us were speechless, in a good way.

Tonks simply laughed as she hook her arms between Sadie and Rachel as she drag them forward. Everyone else simply followed. Mrs Weasley has told us that our textbooks has already been sponsored by the school. We only have to buy school Robes and uniform, Owls for mails wands and flying brooms? All of which the school will be paying for. We were told that the robes, wand and owls were to be picked specifically. Which none of us have any idea about. Speaking of ideas, we still don't know if our guides know who we are or what we are.

'You will be going to Hogwarts as exchange students yes?' Molly asked. Annabeth nodded in reply.

'Well that should make shopping much easier, fewer things to buy. Now come along children' Mrs Weasely said as she led us to a store with robes on display. I assume this is where we are going to get out uniforms.

'Madam Malkin's Robe for All Occasions' Annabeth read. Oh right forgotten she wasn't dyslexic, children of Athena needs to read so no dyslexic for them. The door bell jingled as the door was pushed opened. We were greeted by a lady with grey streak hair, pointy lens spectacles, short and quite .. eerr.. big. She wore a purple robe with a matching purple pointy hat that as a purple feather sticking out to the side. Her heels clacked against the floor with each step, her arms decorated with accessories.

'Molly Weasley, so good to see you again. I suppose for Hogwarts?' Madam Malkin asked, she has that fashionable tone in her voice but make it more English like and much more olden times.

'Oh we're not going to be needing those. We're just accompanying them' Zia quickly responded as she pull Walt aside. Pointing at the twelve of us.

'Very well, come here children' Madam Malkin requested. We shuffled towards a section of the room that has black robe line up at the side. She pointed to Sadie to come forward, she inspected Sadie's size and with a flick of her wand a Robe came flying out from the how row that has a label S-1. Probably meaning for the largest smallest size. Seeing it next to M-3.

'Hmm.. You will fit very well in these, dear' Madam Malkins said as she motion for Sadie to try it on. Sadie took it and fit it on her, Madam Malkins came forward and help to adjust the robe, showing the buttons and the hood. 'Perfect!'

She gestured for Sadie to do a quick walk to see if it will be too tight. Once Sadie was done she called to Mrs Weasely.

'Molly! How many for each of them?' Malkin called over. Tonks, Remus and Molly came over.

'Three for each of them, Hogwarts will be paying for it' Molly said.

'Very well' Malkin nodded as she continued on. She did some length adjustments using her magic so we would look professional. Sadie came up to Walt in her robe and did a quick modelling session. Soon it became quite the same for the Guys when the girls called for it. Even Madam Malkin find the idea fun and entertaining, typical American kids we are.

Leo, Carter and I wore the smallest among the guys. We wore S-3 size robes while Percy, Frank and Jason wore L-1 size while Will wore a M-3 size. For the girls Hazel and Rachel wore S-3 size robes while Annabeth and Piper wore M-2 size robes.

Tonks find us pretty entertaining, the way we found ways to make things fun even without magic.

'Some sore of wizards you guys are' Tonks smirk obviously very impress. 'Interesting bunch'

'Well we aren't your typical average wizards' Piper smirk. Tonks simply laugh as she pulled the girls and link their arms together.

'Come on! Let get some ice cream!' Tonks exclaimed as she pulled the girls out the door. Somehow Tonks caught up to the typical American Teenage girls. Girls afternoon out I say.

Molly Weasely smiled at the sight as we guys carried the package out.

'COME ON! ICE CREAM!' Leo exclaimed as he too rushed out the door. Everyone else followed except me. I stayed to carry the remaining baggages. Then I just remembered Frank was lactose intolerant, maybe wizard ice cream doesn't have any lactose in them.

'Boys' Molly sigh as she shook her head. Laughing softly to herself, than she turn to face me 'Go on then? Unless of course you dislike them'

I shook my head. ' Frank is Lactose intolerant, can he eat ice cream here?'

'Oh I wouldn't worry about it dear. My son Percy is lactose intolerant too, ice cream here are very different' Molly Weasley explained as we walked over to the Ice Cream store where everyone was waiting. Hazel came up to me once she spotted me.

'Here give me some of those.. Percy asked what flavoured ice cream would you like?' Hazel ask with those golden amber eyes.

'er.. Strawberry would do'

Hazel nodded as she ran back to Tonks and told her my order. It was afternoon and the streets were filled with wizards and witches doing last minute shopping. Some of them gave us looks while most of them chose to focus on their task. I sigh at the thought of my dream about Bianca as a flashback reeled through my mind.

We were so just brought out of the Lotus Casino, and Bianca saw an ice cream stand. It didn't occur to me that the world is different, all I know that as long as Bianca is here everything is the same to me. Nothing else matters. She bought Ice Cream for me and we ate them. That was the first time I tried ice cream, as I recall. Not counting before when Hades had our memories wiped.

'Stupid dad' I muttered.

'Nico what's wrong?' Mrs Weasley asked. I looked up to see eyes with concern staring back at me.

'It's nothing.. I was just thinking to myself'

'If there is anything you wish to speak about I would gladly listen' She smiled. I smiled at her in return. Hazel came running back with a cone of strawberry ice cream in her hand. From over her shoulder Frank was already showing zero mercy on his vanilla ice cream.

'Thank you Hazel' I smiled and started with my ice cream.

Mrs Weasley led us to a store that had big golden words painted on a sign. The words were peeling off as if it is really old. Which I think it it.

'The best place to get a wand' Mrs Weasley smiled as she gestured for us to enter the shop.

'This is Ollivanders, Best wand maker of the century' Remus announced. This is how you describe the place. Webs, dusty, large, many boxes, lots of ladders and a strange old man.

We were finishing our ice cream as an old man slide over to the counter when he heard the door close. Yes he slide over on a ladder. He wore a grey robe over his white button up shirt and black vest. His black slags and black leather shoes. Honestly, what is up with people and suits around here?

'Curious.. very Curious' He muttered. He eyed Rachel first. Pretty soon he slide down from his ladder and begun picking through boxes, every two boxes he would look at Rachel and continue muttering to himself.

'Ah' He pulled out a box and removed the lid as he came towards us. He gestured for Rachel to the table as he carefully handed the wand to her. Rachel held it questioning as he looked up at the old man. 'Well give it a wave!'

Rachel did as she was told, with a wave of the wand. The boxes at the back begun to spill out by their own accord. Upon seeing the destruction she caused Rachel quickly sat the wand on the table with extreme caution. Treating it like it's a nuclear bomb that could go off even with a dust landing on it.

'Oh no definitely not' Mr Ollivanders muttered as he disappeared to the back and came back with another. He carefully handed Rachel the wand, it was shorter and has a little curve at the end.

Rachel seems pretty afraid to do so but she held it. The wand didn't react in any violent way. She gave the wand a little wave and the paper around the room suddenly flutter and tore themselves from the books. The pages circled around us as they folded themselves into birds and flew out an open window.

All of us were sure that Ollivanders would be mad with the destruction, instead he smiled and carried on with his job.

'Take good care of it, it's a 8 inch wand made of Lavender leaves as it's core. One of the most beautiful trees that ever exist in this wizarding world' Ollivanders smiled as he went back to pull out another box. Rachel was already loving her wand as she stare it in total awe. He eyed us suspiciously then he mutter something and proceed to stand on his ladder and slide himself to a cubby hole with a very old brown box.

He came back and stared at Leo signalling him to come forward. Leo gulp nervously as he came forward and held the wand in his hand Ollivanders had took out from the box.

'Wave it'

Leo did as he was told, with a simple wave around his head a ring of fire spewed forth from the tip and the flames slowly morph into a dragon which then proceed to explode against the old wooden ceiling. Piece of wood dropped down leaving the ceiling ablaze. Tonks quickly held her wand up, Remus did the same.

'_Aguamenti!' _Both of them commanded, water blasted from the wand against the burning ceiling.

Ollivanders looked down at Leo and smiled. 'Curious indeed. This wand was made 15 years ago. It's core made from the rarest magical item from magical creature. Dragon's tears. They were at least a thousand degrees hot. 12 inches long'

Leo's wand was the colour of reddish brown. A swirly patten can be seen from the tip of the wand towards the other end. It was straight all the way, unlike Rachel's wand.

'I don't get it.. why can't we pick the wand?' Percy asked.

'My boy.. the wizards do not chose their wands... it is the wand that chooses it's wizard. They are personifications of the wielders soul' Ollivanders explained. It seems pretty logical. Rachel loves the wild while Leo is pretty hot headed.

The magicians shared a look with one another, seeing how they use their staffs , wand and other sorts of magical weapon. Which is totally understandable, they pick their weapons and way of fighting, not the opposite. Something we demigod can relate to.

Now lets skip some of us. It will be very troublesome to name out the number of times some of us has to change our wand. Don't get me started about the destruction we cause. To put it simply, it is very very messy. More holes on the roof and stuff. You can use your imagination.

Finally it was Carter's turn. Ollivanders came up to Carter with a 9 inch wand. Carter held onto it and did a little wave. Shelves tumbled and the wall shook heavily.

'Oh no..' Ollivanders muttered as he leap over some of the shelves. He came across a really old part of his collection that has spider webs all over the shelf. He stick his hand in, tearing a hole into the web wall and he pulled out a rather large box. He came over and carefully remove the lid. Inside laid a wand coloured of golden sand, it was slightly curved and has a flat end tip.

Ollivanders carefully place it into Carters hand. Almost instantly, a gust of gentle breeze surrounded everyone. Soon it settled down quickly. After seeing people who have received their wands, we know when the wand has claimed it's owner. As long as there is no violent reaction, then that wand is yours.

After Carter was Sadie, followed by Percy. At this point of time only Percy and I had yet to receive our wand. Percy was totally hyped up like a little kid getting ready to unwrap his Christmas presents.

After his sixth wand which ended with three new holes in the roof. Ollivanders came up with a blue box. He carefully removed the lid and held the wand up for all to see. Ollivanders inspected the wand as he held it infront of Percy. Studying them before he lean down and carefully, actually very carefully handed it to Percy.

Percy took it and did a little wave with the wand. The room began to shake violently but it lasted for a little while. Nothing dropped, nothing shattered or destroyed in the process. 2 seconds after the miniature earthquake water poured through the hole and drench everyone, and pretty much flood the whole place. But the wand absorb the water into itself as it left the place all clean and new.

Percy was the only one who was dry, he stared at everyone innocently with those sea green eyes. Ollivanders chuckled. Soon our guides took the job to fix the place and dry everyone's clothes dry. Funny thing Leo wanted to try it as well.

He requested that they teach him the spell where hot air was emitted from the wand. Mrs Weasley was a little unsure with him using a spell when he has yet to learn the basic. Remus encouraged him to try as he taught them the spell. Well everyone except me. Leo tried it once and it came out far too powerful. Instead of a small stream of hot air, its like a grenade had gone off from Leo's wand. It's like a hair dryer blowing in all directions at 2 times the maximum speed. Yea try that.

The blast and heat was pretty intense but it did the job. Although everyone has very funny hairstyles right now.

'Merlin's beards Leo!' Remus spoke. 'That was very powerful for a young wizard'

Leo simply grinned and scratched his head as everyone disperse to help Mr Ollivanders to dry and repair the damages they caused. Leaving me at the counter alone. Zia and Walt had decided to use their form of magic to help, somehow it includes a farting Camel. I don't know why.

While they were tidying up, Mr Ollivanders dug around for a wand. He came back several moments later with a box of wand. I don't want to go into details. I had tried 12 wands in total and there isn't any that worked for me yet.

'It's pointless..' I muttered after I place the last wand I use backed into the box. I nearly destroyed the whole place again.

'There are all types of wand Mr Di Angelo..' Mr Ollivanders muttered.

'how did you know my name?'

'I know things, and it seems like only yesterday when your mother came and picked out her first wand' Ollivanders smiled. I was at a complete lost for words.

'My mother? She was a Witch?!'

'Why yes.. I know about you Mr Di Angelo. My Grand Father had sold her a wand' Mr Ollivanders smiled. ' It doesn't matter where or _when_ you come from, a wand will always pick his owner. Good or Bad, Boy or Girl. Even till now we are unclear as of why the wand picks their owner.'

Out of a sudden, Mr Ollivanders stood up and rushed to the back of the shop and the sound of a door opening somewhere, followed by the sound of more boxes tumbling down and a _Oww_ from old man Ollivanders himself. He came back with cobwebs stuck in his hair and his clothings in a mess. He place a small long chest on the counter top, slowly opening the lid. It made a very old squeaking sound as the cringe was rusted and needs oiling.

'Very very curious indeed' Ollivanders said as he held the wand. It was blacker then a shadow cast under sunlight. He placed the wand into my hand, it felt cold. Unlike the other wands I held. But the feeling resided quickly, the room began to dim as all the shadows darkened a tone. It's like I created night in the shop in the middle of broad daylight.

A sensation of something clicked inside of me and the room begun to return to normal. The light returning to the room, as everyone came up to see what happened.

'I should have known..' Mr Ollivanders smiled at me. ' This wand is made from the feather and tears of a black phoenix. When the tears and feather mixed, it split into two. Thus I had made two such wands, they are like Sibling. This here is the younger wand.' Ollivanders said staring at the wand in my hand.

'I remember every wand I ever sold. I had a pair of wands just like this before, I sold them both to great wizards. One of them did Terrible but Great things. While the other' He paused. ' We have expected some great things from him already

'The other wand.. is it still here?'

'I'm afraid not Mr Di Angelo, I sold it to a young girl three years ago' Mr Ollivanders said. ' I have the honour to sell my wands to great wizards in this lifetime. Treat it with care.'

I looked down at the wand, it was 10 inches long, straight and smooth. It was black like night itself has turned into a stick. I was in utter shock to find out that my mother was a witch. Did dad know? It's a good thing no one else heard it.

'Thank you Ollivanders' Mrs Weasley thanked as she came up. Ollivanders smiled and looked around at his newly washed and repaired shop. Although I am quite sure that most of the texts are damage from the flood. By the way Jason tried 8 wands. It's a record that beat Percy's at least. None of the other tried more than 5 wands.

With that we left the shop, of course we paid for the wands. I forked out the Galleons. Tomorrow we are heading to Hogwarts, after hearing the news of my mother , the wand. I think there may be something I can look forward to at Hogwarts. Perhaps I can find some clue about my mum. It will be something worth while.

As we head towards the owl shop, Jason, Percy and Leo stop by a shop which has a broom on display. Little kids were looking at it in total awe.

'At least the flying on the broom thing is real' Percy smirk and jab at Jason, Leo was giggling away. Piper and Annabeth had to pry the boys away from each other as they head towards the pet store.

The store was kinda crowded with animals. Owls filled the shop, Occasionally there will be a Rat and some Cats running about in the shop. No idea why rats though. As soon as we entered all attention were shifted onto us. Obviously, seeing how we are the only bunch of people without cloaks or robes. Oh the wizards aren't the only one that had their eyes on us, every animal had their eyes on us. By the way the shop is called Eeylops Owl Emporium, according to Annabeth. Owls are the only animal available for purchase.

Owls stared at Annabeth, their big eyes following her in every direction. Of course, when your mum is a goddess with Owls as one of her sacred creatures. Oddly for me, all the Cats wouldn't stop following me.

'I didn't know you were a cat person' Will smirk and imitated a purring sound next to my ear. Soft, warm breath toughed my ear and I tense up a little. I won't deny it but it's actually kind of..er .. nice?

'Stop that!' I hissed as we continued to shop around. Everyone had gone to pick for their pets. Mrs Weasley explained that mail is done by animals, and she recommended us to have an owl or animal each. I wouldn't even know about whether should I have one since I don't have anyone to write to. Unless they can send a bird to Hell and back or something. Then at the corner of my eyes I caught a black bird. It was big, with jet black eyes that fitted with it's ebony black feathers that featured the night sky. Just like my wand. No one dared to stand close to that bird as if it has some sort of disease. And as far as I can tell it was the only bird that isn't an owl around.

Without knowing I walked closer to it. It eyes me suspiciously as it tilt it's head. The closer I got I realise that it looked very very old and it's feathers were worn and patches on it's body.

'Boy.. I suggest you don't get too close to it' came a man voice. I turned around to see a rather tall man with an owl sitting on his head. His brown hair neatly comb to the back, his large noses and big eyes. Can't compare it to an Owl though. He wore a yellow cloak over his attire that says _Feed Owls Daily. _I assume he is the store manager.

'Why not?' I asked curiously. Looking back and forth between him and the bird.

'This bird, I found him on the doorsteps last week. I bought him in and gave him some food and water. He snarls at costumers and threatens to claw them to shred even though he is in that state. It must be waiting for when it reborns again. Or it could be waiting for someone. The choices are odd' The store manger said as he eyes the bird.

'Reborn?'

'Yes.. Reborn. That bird is a phoenix right there. It is very rare to find one of that colour. Actually finding a phoenix is rare. I would be in awe of whoever that phoenix chooses as it's owner'

I turned towards the bird and it blinked at me. I took a step forward but the manger called out to me. I choose to ignore him as I took another step closer. The Phoenix raised it's wings but it didn't squawk or anything. It shifted it's talon and leaned forward. A few feather stick out from it's head, it spread its wings and a few of the costumers gasp. Some where in the back I heard Mrs Weasley calling out to me.

The wings were beautiful, the colour of the feathers are different as it travels downwards. It changes from black to a dark hue of purple until it reached a dark violet. Before I knew it I was face to face with the ancient being. It squawked at me and gestured for my arm.

The store manager was ready to grabbed me and pull me away at the first sign of aggression from the phoenix. I held up arms out like how bird trainers normally do. Except I didn't have any arm guard to protect my forearm from it's sharp talons. It did a little leap and perched itself on my arm.

It let out a little purr as it leans it's head closer to me and snuggled against my forehead. It shifted itself sideways till it was on my right shoulder. Everyone was in complete awe as I turned around. Their facial expression was pretty priceless.

'Mr Hoots' Mrs Weasley came forward and greeted the store manger.

'Mrs Weasley.. how nice to see you again' Mr Hoot greeted. I tried my hardest to not snort at the name. 'How can I help you?'

Mrs Weasley smiled and pulled me to her side. Surprisingly the Phoenix didn't make any aggressive moves towards Mrs Weasley. Mr Hoot looked between us then towards the crowd behind us. Basically the whole group with their picked out owls.

'They are with me' Mrs Weasley smiled as she patted my shoulder. Wizards and Witches around us were giving us weird looks. We are pretty much the odd bunch in the Alley currently.

'I see' Mr Hoot smiled and proceed with the payment. He didn't ask me to pay for the Phoenix as it wasn't his property or stocked so minus one bird. Sadie and Carter chose to share an owl just like Frank and Hazel. So minus another owl. Which leaves with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Will who had their own owl. 8 Owls in total and Mr Hoot gave us a discount on bulk purchases. Cages and food supplies were included in the bundle. A total of 236 Galleon was use to purchase for the birds. Even though we spend nearly 400 Galleon on the wands and Owls since they will be with us till the end of time, we still have a pretty hefty sum of Galleons left. Like 500 – 600 Galleons in the pouch.

It was close to evening by the time we made our purchases for the Owls and Phoenix. People were giving us looks especially me when you have a Phoenix perched on your shoulder. Well, we were giving them looks as well as we watch their attire. No one in Diagon Alley wore casual like us, seriously no one. When we returned back to our room back at the Leaking Cauldron, our Guides had announce that they have to return to soon. They have something to do at night, apparently it sounded really important.

'I'll come to pick you up by 10.30 am' Remus stated. 'Your train leaves 12 and we wouldn't want to be late and miss the train. It will be troublesome'

We said our good byes and gave Mrs Weasley a hug. Once they had gone off we quickly entered the toilet. It was a surprise that it can fit us all although it is kinda cramp. 14 people in a toilet. Well the toilet is kinda big, 2 shower stalls, 2 toilet stalls and 2 sinks. Percy quickly filled the sink with water while Zia did a light on her staff, the light rebound and a rainbow was formed.

'O Goddess please accept this Offering' Rachel muttered and throw the coin in and she said 'Chiron, Camp Half Blood'

Sure enough the rainbow cleared up and it showed Chiron eating.

'CHIRON!' Rachel called. The centaur instructor looked up and smiled.

'Ah, How are you lot doing? Good I assume? Hello Carter, Zia, Sadie and Walt' Chiron greeted while he ate his steak.

'HI CHRION!' he four of them greeted in unison. Earning a laugh from the old mentor.

Then we relate the whole event from last night till now.

'Has there been any updates of our job lately?' Piper asked.

'Yes there is, You're suppose to look after a boy name Harry Potter' 

'Why does everyone here have weird names? Next thing we know there will be someone who will be name after butts' Leo snorted. Rachel smacked him in return.

'You mean the Boy from the Daily Prophet?' Rachel asked. Chiron simply nodded. 'But Chiron, you never told us we will be working with notorious criminals'

'Sirius Black is no Criminal or Murderer oracle. He was framed for the murder of Harry's Parents. 13 years ago.' Chiron explained. The image flicker for a little bit, before anyone could ask any thing Chiron continued with his explanation. ' Harry Potter is a well known wizard since the night his parents were murdered in cold blood. It is said the killer is a well known dark wizard name Voldemort. But that name is taboo in the Wizard Society, do not mention the to them. You lot should know that names hold powers too. They call him He-who-shall-not-be-name or you-know-who. He runs a society of dark wizards called the Death Eaters, they find wizards that they can recruit. Those that goes against them dies, it was a complete slaughter 14 years ago. Till now the Ministry of Magic defy the truth that Voldemort has return. Your job is to watch out for Harry Potter and his group. Sirius has been informed of your role in the school. Your guide tomorrow will explain to you about the school system. Try not to get yourself kicked out of school, even though you lot have been granted a year of immunity from being suspended or kick from Hogwarts. Don't make yourself an enemy, especially towards the ministry. Unless it is for a good cause'

'so we are dealing with a guy who has a taboo name, a corrupted ministry at some point and a boy we have to look out for' Annabeth sums up ' and we are working with a man who was framed.. could this quest get any tougher?'

Chiron laughed ' Maybe Annabeth Chase. Just maybe. Well you lot better get some early shut eye. Don't want to be late on first day of school now do we? I'll be looking forward to those owl'

'Hey Babe' Calypso interuppted, popping into view.

'Whats up sunshine!' Leo cheered.

'Everything is fine here, Do write okay? Oh and have you distribute the clothes yet? I weaved them for everyone. Including the Magicians'

'Not Yet babe, I'll do it soon. Take care of everyone there!' Leo smiled and the rainbow wavered and disappeared. Everyone head back to their beds while Leo handed out the clothes that Calypso has weaved.

'I got to say Leo, your girlfriend has great taste' Sadie comment at her shirt.

'Thanks! I'll write it in the letter' Leo smirk. Then something unexpected happened. Phoenix (as Nico calls it for now until he decides on a name) erupted into purple flames and collapse into a pile of ashes in his bird cage.

The room was silent as Nico stare at the currently smoking cage.

'I did not see that coming..' Percy blured out.

'It's okay Nico..' Piper assured as she came up to the cage.

'You okay? Don't sulk over your new pets death' Will said as he place a hand on Nico's head as they watch the cage. Suddenly from the pile of ashes a little bird with purple feathers emerge from it. Letting a baby caw.

'Aww' everyone cooed at the newly reborn Phoenix. Nico came forward and carefully cupped the baby Phoenix out of the ashes, using his finger as he gently brush away the ashes. Nico sat him on his pillow as the Phoenix tried to get some sleep.

'Let me' Will smiled as he came forward, yes he maybe a doctor, doesn't mean he doesn't know anything about being a vet. Nico smiled as doctor Will did his job.

'all right, Percy and I will go get dinner ready.. Orders?' Annabeth asked. Within two hours after they made their order, food has arrive.

Everyone said in a circle as we chat about things. How excited we are or how nervous we are. Percy and Jason somehow got into a discussion about whose Owl will be more badass. Somehow they made their owls sound like Pokemons. I can imagine. Piper being the second mother to us made all of us go to sleep early.

Of course before I do that I fished out the Ivory Elephant in my pocket and walked over to Sadie. This is still very Packard, I still have to get use to socialising. I'm afriad it might be even worse for me when we got to Hogwarts. Classes means students and students meant talking. Walt saw me coming and pointed towards my direction, Sadie looked up immediately.

'Erm.. Hi'

'Hullo~ What brings you here' Sadie replied.

'I just want er.. thank you for this' I held up the ivory Elephant. ' Really helps me with the sleeping problems'

'Oh it's nothing. Walt made them, you have him to thank as well' Sadie smiled in return.

'I already did, Walt told me to thank you instead, Since you place it next to me while I slept.' I smiled at Walt.

'Aww that is so Sweet of you guys' Sadie teased. ' So.. is your boyfriend still playing mama goose over there?'

I blushed immediately. What did she meant by boyfriend?! I'm not in a relationship with Will. No one knows I like him!

'Oh don't try to hide it. I caught you staring at him most of the time' Sadie teased. I'm sure my face is as red as a Tomato. Sadie did something pretty unexpected next, she held my hand and pushed my fingers over the Ivory Elephant. ' Hey no need to be so shy around us. We're your friends okay... Annabeth told me about you and I understand you been through a lot in your life. I suggest it's time you try something different, anytime when you feel ready. Actually feel free to start a conversation with me anytime. Since Walt won't be coming with us I figure I could make more friends.. and let me play Ma ma goose sometime with you new bird'

'You're just saying it because you want to hold him don't you?'

Sadie laughed and stick a tongue out at me. Unexpectedly I laughed, not a dry one but a good one.

'Sure why not now? You can kick Will aside and take over the role'

'Sounds great! Won't your boyfriend be really mad?'

'er he is not my boyfriend' I sounded slightly annoyed, but I never see Will that way.

'Right...' Sadie smiled wickedly at me. I smiled in return. It felt good to have a new friend.

I sat the Elephant next to Phoenix on my Pillow while I slept. That was how I got through the second night, the day before school.

_**Hey~ So you guys made it to the end of this chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring or bad for you guys. So just one question. Would you guys like to see them all in one house or you would like to see them in separate houses?**_

_**Bubbles-and-books : Thank you! Well it is challenging especially when you're dealing with lots of people. You can't leave too many characters out and it kind of hard to put them into the story. But I will try to include everyone as the story goes by.**_

_**Jasongreen : Thanks! Although I am pretty sure i'm not the first to do so. There are probably others, and they could be better like a 100 times. But I'll keep trying!**_

_**Katemiller : Gosh that is so nice of you. Thank you! It's a huge motivation for me when I saw that review of yours. Well reviews gave me quite a lot of Motivations.**_

_**Matt : Well you can put it like that. Although the time frame will be different. In that story I stated 10 months later while this one is in the same summer as BOO. I actually kind of like the idea that it happened in the same summer so thank you for that. **_

_**Emily : Well I hope it will be amazing for you and everyone. I can't really be compared to those top notch writers at the top but I will try to keep it amazing. :D Thank you! **_


	3. Hogwarts

Nico's POV.

I didn't have any nightmare at all last night. I dream of the Elephant and somehow my Phoenix was in there as well. So I took the liberty to take the time to name them. Since they were black and white I decided to name them Ebony and Ivory.

Yea like the gun Dante use in the game Devil May Cry 4. What? Just because I stay at camp doesn't mean I can't play video games. It's kind of cool. Apparently they like their names, Ivory (the Elephant) and Ebony (the Phoenix) were like best buds.

I woke up to a pecking on my forehead. I groan as I twist and turn to the other side, than something was tugging at my hair. Once I was sure I couldn't sleep anymore I sit right to to see Ebony on my shoulder tugging at lock of hair.

There were only a few of them awake. Mainly the girls. Annabeth was drying her hair out with her towel, Hazel was nudging Frank to wake up. Sadie and Zia were lacing their boots. Rachel was combing her hair with a blue hairbrush. Her true weapon, ignore the wand. Rachel's hairbrush is her number one weapon, fast, hard and deadly.

'Morning' Sadie greeted when she spot me sitting up. I can tell my hair was a mess and I looked very messy, Sadie tried not to giggle at the sight of Ebony pulling at my hair.

'Morning' I yawned as I grab another set clean boxers and another black long sleeve shirt. I headed straight into the shower totally forgetting the Ebony was still on my shoulder tugging at my hair.

Normally they have a bird bath for birds, but Ebony just stay perched on my shoulder even the water was turned on. He really does enjoy a hot bath as much as I do, he let out a caw of relaxation as he enjoyed himself in the shower. Trying to get as much of his feathers clean as possible.

Of course when you are an owner, you would want your pets to be clean and healthy. I made sure not a single ash can be found on him while I clean him. Beak to Talon. Ebony was enjoying himself so much that he accidentally poop on my hand.

'Ugh..' I quickly rinse the poop off my hand. Ebony looked at me with those innocent black eyes. I find it hard to not get mad at that being, afterall he is going to be with me for the rest of my live. Now that I think of it, he will be with me for all eternity. Wow.. that brings friends for lives to a whole new level. Then I realise that Ebony was about the size of my hand now , only last night was he the size of my palm.

'You grow quick' I mused, picking him up. Ebony let out a happy squawk, I sat him down on an extra towel while I dry myself off and put on fresh clean clothings. Ebony was making himself comfortable on the fluffy towel when I was done. I stepped out with a towel over my shoulder and Ebony wrapped in the fluffy towel with only his head exposed. He regarded me with a happy squawk again, I can tell that he is enjoying himself.

I sat him down on the bed as he unwrapped himself from the towel. I turned to see the girls are packing and waking the boys up. It was already 9am and we have yet to order breakfast. Suddenly it felt like a vacation, hotel room services, morning calls and stuff.

'Leo' Piper cooed. Leo was mumbling something in his sleep, his hand held onto an unfinished gadget, even in his sleep Leo still tinkered with the gadget.

'Supreme commander.. Argo II.. is here... Sunshine..' Leo mumbled. Piper shook her head as she lean down.

'Captian Leo, Argo II has been hijack by tofu burgers!' Piper yell into Leo's ear. Leo quickly sat up.

'Huh..?' Leo was dazed and ¾ asleep.

'Get clean.. we got to start packing. Remus will be here in an hour and we have yet to order Breakfast' Piper told Leo. Leo just nodded and rubbed his eyes as he stumbled and fell off the bed. Look on the bright side, it gave Leo the sudden alarm that he is awake.

Piper giggled while she went ahead to call Jason. I decided to go wake Will up, he was hugging his pillow murmuring something as well. As I got closer it became quite audible to my ear.

'Dad.. no.. Nico..mine...I.. love him' Will muttered, hugging the pillow tighter. An unsettling feeling sat in my stomach. I gave a sigh, deciding to wake him.

'Will.. wake up' I called out as I rock him back and forth. It wasn't difficult to wake him.

'Morning sunshine' Will smiled dreamily at me as he sat up. He wasn't wearing any shirt to sleep. His top exposed to me, which made me blush a little. From my bed Ebony let out a questioning squawk, tilting his head to the side at the both of us.

'Go get ready, we will be late if everyone don't wake up now and start packing.' I said and quickly walk off. I can be so bloody sure i'm blushing like crazy right now. 'Stupid..' I muttered to myself.

'Someone's blushing'

I turned around quickly. 'I am not!'

Sadie was grinning like an idiot, the evil in her eyes. 'You're as red as a cherry you know?'

'Squawk?' Ebony tilted his head looking in between Sadie and Me.

I was utterly speechless at Sadie's comment. Sure I can feel my face heating up, but I was sure it wasn't red.

'Shouldn't you wake your brother or something?'

'Oh it's fine. I already had an alarm clock for him.. it will ring right about...now' Sadie smirk as we both looked over.

The owl that they brought yesterday was chasing around a rat as it landed on Carter's face flatly. The rat disappeared and turned into an amulet which the Owl was very confuse about. Carter was jolt awake by the owl as it landed on him pretty hard.

'SADIE!' Carter yelled. Sadie simply laughed.

'Love you too brother dear' she turned around to see me laughing too. ' you're not such a social awkward as you think you are'

Immediately I stopped laughing and stared at her. 'I uh..'

'Quit being so gloomy all the time!' Sadie cheered as she gently punch my arm. I smiled and rubbed at the area she whacked, she can pack a punch I say.

Then a knock on the door came. Rachel went to open the door to see Remus with a few chest stacked and floating behind him.

'Sorry.. I had to arrive early. You lot need to pack all your clothings in here, everything else that you need to be on you. Put them in your bag and carry them around with you.' Remus flicked his wand and the chest begun to distribute themselves. Each had our name written on it. 'I've been inform that you won't be wearing your Robes today. You will just wear casual for the whole day.'

With that remus head downstairs to have some breakfast himself.

I watched as a brown chest landed next to my bed. With my name 'Nico Di Angelo' painted in white. I open the chest to see books stacked neatly at one side, leaving quite a fair amount of space for my clothings. I got to work quickly as I folded the clothings in an untidy pile and pushed them in.

I turned to see everyone else packing their stuff in the boxes. Sadie had some wax figuring to help her do the folding while she sort out her weapons into her sling bag. I took notice of her nodded her head and tapping her feet as she sing to herself softly. It was then I realise that she was listening to music on her earpiece which was connected to her ipod. I actually kinda want to have one myself but Chiron said it would attract monsters.

So for the better safety I decided maybe next time. Or after this quest, maybe sometime when I return during the holidays I'll get one myself.

'Hey' came a voice behind me. I turned around to see Will standing over me with an ipod in his hand. 'I saw you looking at Sadie's ipod'

'I er..'

'Here' Will placed the ipod into my hand. ' Just remember to return it to me, it may be low on battery so just return to me when it's below 10%'

From the corner of my eyes I can see Hazel covering her mouth as she attemp to laugh. Sadie came up from behind and gave me a thumbs up as she sling her hand over Hazel's shoulder pulling her closer to her.

Jason and Piper were smiling at me from their side. I am grateful to Jason for not saying anything about what happened during our visit with Cupid. But i'm quite sure it is very obvious now to the people that I know.

Annabeth and Percy and Rachel entered the room with a trolley for our breakfast. It was currently 10.15 am when our food arrive. Zia and Walt had help out to pack as they use _Shabtis_ to speed up the process. Walt was kind enough to spare me two of them as they help to straighten out my poorly folded clothings in the chest.

I decided to scroll through Will's Ipod until I came across a play list that was named 'DeathBoy's Play list' I scowled at the title and tap on the folder. Inside the play list, all the songs that I listened to were in there. I looked over at Will who was still fitting clothings into his chest. I can tell he is having a slight difficulty fitting his bow into the chest. But he manage to fit it in. Well everyone brought their weapons along in case anything happened. My black stygian iron blade was place on top of my neatly folded clothes.

I hit the play button on the playlist and the first song was playing through the earpiece. I hummed softly to myself as Phillip Phillips 'Searchlight' played through the earpiece. I grabbed my piece of sandwich and ate with Ebony. Apparently, he didn't want to eat the birdseeds that I bought for him. I stared at my egg sandwich. I tore a little piece of bread and held it up to him. He opened his beak slowly and held the piece of bread with his beak. In one swift move he swallow it whole, then it happened right before my eyes. Feathers started to grow out of Ebony's skin. The same dark violet hue grew fur around his head. It was soon covered by Ebony features, the purple feathers on it's head grew slightly longer and changed into a shade of black curling a little. At his back, tail feathers begun to grew longer into a few beautiful long feathers. His wings were now covered in feathers as it goes from black to the dark shade of violet. He begun to grow a little in size. Now Ebony was a phoenix slightly bigger than my palm with very beautiful Ebony black feathers.

Ebony came closer towards my my half eaten egg sandwich. I tore it into half and fed it to him. Yes people, including the egg. Ebony swallow it in one gulp and was pretty satisfied, weird thing was Ebony left out what seems like a burp. Purple flame escaped from his mouth while doing so.

'Wow' I chuckled. Funny part, I was listening to 'Raging Fire' by Phillip Phillips. Ebony nudge and rub himself against my neck as I closed the trunk and clicked the lock. From our side we sat and watch everyone pack their things. Suddenly Leo sneeze and made himself caught fire.

'FEEK!' Ebony screeched and raise his wings. His feathers caught purple fire and he took off and landed on Leo's hair.

'_So come out come out come~ _

_Won't you turn my soul into a Raging Fire_

_So come out come out come out_

_Till we lose control into a Raging Fire_

_So come out come out come out won't you turn my soul into a Raging Fire~'_

I sang softly as I watch the beautiful display of purple and red flames. Leo was trying to calm himself down, patting the fire out while Ebony was simply digging his talon's into Leo's hair. As soon as he watch Leo put out his flame Ebony did so too and bend over till he was staring Leo right in his eye.

'Hey little guy, you wanna be Supreme parrot of the Super awesome captain of Argo II? Every pirate captain needs one! ARGGHH!' Leo mimicked a pirate and swung his arm to the right while keeping an eye close like it was covered by an eye patch.

'Yea right Repair Boy' Piper teased from his side. I was simply chuckling as the song ended. I decided it was enough and return the ipod to Will who was done packing like twenty second ago.

'Since when do you know about the songs I listen to?' I questioned.

'Hey, i'm a son of the god of music. Besides, I heard you singing along to those songs whenever it was on radio' Will smirk and stretch languidly. 'It's not like you won't go to the CD shops in town to listen to those song on the sample tracks'

'You were stalking me?!' I nearly yell, I can feel the blush creeping back onto my face.

'I follow where my sunshine go' Will winked at me.

'You sure you're a doctor?'

'I need to know my patients well' Will laughed as he plop down on his back, showing a sliver of skin from the gap between his shirt and jeans.

'You're impossible' I huffed, It is seriously really hard to stay mad at him. Especially when you know he has a crush on you, and you have a crush on him back.

'Hey..' Will called out, his tone changed. I looked down those sky blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. He sat up immediately and looked at me. ' Nico.. I've been wondering all time round during summer. I was wondering that would you.. er like to..'

I can feel my heart racing like it was going a bazillion miles per hour, I know where this is going. Will was stammering over his lines over and over again. I have a feeling everyone in the room were staring at us, to add on Ebony decided to perch himself on my shoulder.

'Yes Will.. I will be your boyfriend I like you too' I blurt out without knowing. Will's face was priceless and I was completely stun as hell _HOLY HADES DID I JUST SAY THAT SHIT OUT LOUD?!_

'Er Hrm..' Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned around to see Piper arms folded looking at us both. Every single hair on my body was standing as fear creep up on my spine.

'I.. I.. I uh.. I..'

'Care to explain yourself Nico Di Angelo?' Piper smirked, obviously using charmspeak in her voice. That evil lady! Will was still stunned from my answer, I'm sure his head was doing backflips. Apollo must be smiling from the sun right now as the room suddenly became brighter from the sunlight. Must be his sign of a goodluck.

'I.. I ..i er..NO! I will not explain myself' I retorted even though my face is telling another different story. Piper simply laugh and gave me a hug.

'I'm proud of you' she smiled. Jason came up from behind and place a hand on my shoulder.

'Told you everything will work out' Jason smiled as he walked over to Will who was snapping out of his thoughts.

'But I didn't say anything about that' Will replied in shock, even though he face blushing crimson.

'Caw?' Ebony gave me a questioning looked.

'Well look here Birdy, your owner is in love with this hunk over here.. do you support them?' Sadie came over and explained to Ebony. Ebony now looked between me and Will as he flew forward and used his strong talons and pulled my shirt towards Will. Trust me I tried to push myself away but a phoenix is just that strong. As soon as Ebony released my shirt I fell towards Will. I landed on top of Will and I had him flat on his back with my face against his toned chest.

'EBONY!' I yell as soon as I pushed myself off Will's chest. It's an awkward situation. Just than Remus entered the room.

'You lads ready? We have to leave...' Remus trailed off when his eyes landed on me. Ebony landed on my head while Remus was staring. 'Tell me when you're ready'

Remus quickly close the door and retreated down stairs. Now you try imagine the look on my face. Sadie was giggling wile Carter tried to shut her up.

Ten minutes later we dragged our chest down towards the counter where Remus was already waiting. I haven't said a word to anyone, Sadie was teasing me all the way but I didn't get mad. In fact I was actually quite happy, a weight has been lift off my chest.

Ebony tried to play innocent with me, he didn't like the cage though so I allowed him to perch himself on my shoulder. Jason and Percy were at the back talking to Will probably giving him tips about relationships or not to mess with me. Annabeth, Piper and Rachel were reading from a booklet about Hogwarts. Hazel and Frank were chatting while Frank being the REAL gentlemen offered to help Hazel with her chest. Carter, Zia and Walt were discussing something about the Brooklyn house and the First Nome.

'All ready?' Remus smiled at us. He looked at each of us and nodded. 'Let's get going'

We plied out chest together into two stacks. Six each. Remus flick his wand and the box levitated off the ground. He open a sack and the box floated in one by one. It was a really small sack but it manage to fit all twelve boxes. Annabeth had her jaw on the floor.

'Extension charm' Remus smiled at Annabeth and everyone else. With that we left for King Cross station which is just two streets down. Although people were giving us looks, I think it must be the owls.

When we arrived, Remus led us to platform 9 and 10. It was 10.50am. He instructed us to get a trolley each. So we did, to make things more convenient we shared them. Two people to one trolley. Walt helped out to settle our chest to the Trolleys.

'Now we have to go to Platform 9¾. Here are your train tickets, don't lose it.' Remus handed us twelve silver ticket that has the words _Hogwarts Express Platform 9¾ _printed largely at the centre.

'You're train leaves at 11, so lets get you settled in' Remus gestured for us to follow him till we were standing in front of a Pillar. As we arrive we spotted a few kids running into the Pillar. Everyone expected them to crash or something but they just disappeared into the Pillar. None of the other normal passengers took notice of the disappearing act.

'Now you go on first' Remus pointed to Percy who was dumbfounded. He swallowed his saliva and pushed his trolley out front. Somehow he had face more scarier things like Gaea, Titans, Giants, Monsters and even been through hell. Now? He is nervous about crashing into a wall?! Percy looked at Annabeth, she made a gesture signalling she will follow behind him after he entered or crash into the wall.

Percy sigh and pushed his trolley towards the wall. Even his Owl screeched as they headed straight for it. I think for a moment that owl must have thought it's owner must be dumb. Thank got I had a playful phoenix. I can see Percy bracing himself for the impact as he close his eyes and he disappeared into the wall.

All of us let out a nervous sigh once we saw Percy getting over safely. As promised, Annabeth went next followed by everyone else. Zia and Walt were told they were allowed to see them off on the platform.

Once we arrive at the platform the first thing that greeted us was a big red train that has the plate _Hogwart Express _nailed to the very front above the sigh was a crest of a shield that has four parts and four animals on it a lion, a snake , a badger and an Eagle. It was like a 1930 toy train come alive and bigger. It brings back memories, I use to ride this kind of train when I was a whole lot younger, you don't get to see this kind of trains now in the modern era. It's rare or it's run down. Such a pity, people use to enjoy the slow scenery rides. Now it's all about going to places on time or how fast can you get there.

'How long is the train ride Remus?' I asked.

'7 hours lad. 7 hours.' Remus replied. Percy and Leo were in totally shock. I can totally understand their situation because they are ADHD. Well except for Leo, he is really ADHD among us all. For me? I'm kinda use to it. I took train ride as along as 10 hours.

'Well better get on board. I'll help with your baggages' Remus smiled as he help us fill our trunks into the carriage. We smiled at him and he gestured us up, Zia and Walt stayed outside the train as they pushed themselves through the crowd following us. Lucky for us we manage to find ourselves a big empty compartment for ourselves. It was big enough to fit all twelve of us. Sadie and Carter sat by the window so they can wave to their loves of their lives. I was put (yes people PUT) next to Will by the window opposite of Sadie and Carter.

Zia quickly came up with Walt as they said their goodbyes to the Kanes and Walt hands them a few amulet. Probably for communication or what so ever. Right as the clock 11. The train horn blew, echoing throughout the station.

Everyone waved their byes at Remus. As the train started moving we saw Tonk and Mrs Weasley. They took notice of us as well and waved. I should make a mental note to write her a letter sometime. As soon as the train had left the station we entered a scenery of green.

'Sorry Harry, Ron and I have to go to the Prefect Cabin.. We got a meeting' came a girls voice. I turned to look at a group of three. One girl, one ginger guy and one spectacle dude.

'Sure thing Hermione.. i'll just be in here' the Spectacle dude said pointing to the cabin next to ours.

'Sorry Harry.. We'll join you as soon as it is done' the Ginger dude said.

'Sure thing Ron.. i'll just sit with Neville' Harry said as he slid the door open and entered. The two other Ron and Hermione made their way towards the Prefects Cabin. Once they were out of the view everyone quickly look at each other.

'Did you see our target?' Percy asked first.

'Yea.. that kid with the round spectacles' Jason added.

'We're suppose to look after the three of them for the entire year?' Leo asked.

'Probably more.. He did say some guy named Neville. We don't know how big their group is' Annabeth added as she flip through the book about Hogwarts. Before anyone said anything else. 'We should know more about the school we are going to'

'I agree with Annabeth, we should know more about our quest first' Piper chirped in, leaning over to read from the booklet about Hogwarts. If you're wondering why we can read? Just to let you know. Not all Demigods are dyslexic and those who are, we sort them into many levels. I know Percy has the most serious case among us all. Leo can read the blue prints so i'm not so sure about him. Me? I can read quite fairly well, especially Italian signs. So mine is one of those really Minor case. Piper can read, since she has zero problems with reading information off the net. Rachel she is totally normal. Hazel and Frank they can read well so they are totally fine. Jason he does have it occasionally. Will? I doubt he has any of the conditions. So that leaves Percy with the most studying difficulties along with Leo who can hardly stay still for one second.

After thirty minute into the ride Ebony decided to take a nap on Sadie's lap since he was given a full body massage. That little traitor...

'Alright i'm done' Annabeth closed the booklet and looked at everyone of us. Earning our attention. 'Firstly when we go to Hogwarts we will be sorted into four different houses. I'll rank them from the nastiest first. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.'

Leo snorted at the name Hufflepuff.

'I imagine in Hufflepuff the people will be puffy like cupcakes' Sadie chirped in. Rachel resist a laugh as she clamps her hand over her mouth. Annabeth smiled at the comment, she tried to resist the urge too. But she cleared her throat and continued.

'Slytherin, it's for the cunning, ambition and Resourceful.'

'Sounds really dark' Carter interjected.

'And it's for Pure bloods only. To them they look down on others that aren't pure. Especially those who are born from two non- magical parents'

Everyone looked at one another. I really doubt any of us will enter Slytherin. Sure we may have those qualities but those only happen during battles. Not to mention, we don't look down on mortals. We all have a mortal parent, and we love them very much.

'Next would be Gryffindor. A house for Bravery, Daring, Nerve and Chivalry. It accepts anyone. Slytherin Is the only house that accepts only pure blood. Sounds like a house filled with assholes' Annabeth nodded her head.

'Well, I think we all know where most of us will end up. After what had happened, i'm sure we are more daring to do anything' Jason added looking at the Kanes.

'Hey! We fought against a giant snake of chaos' Sadie retorted. Jason smiled at the comment and turn his attention back to Annabeth.

'Hufflepuff. They value hard work, Patience, loyalty and fair play' Annabeth mentioned as she flip through the book again to confirm what she said was correct.

'Well.. not all of us are patient. In fact most of us are really impatient' Frank spoke up. All heads turned to Percy and Jason, those two are really well known to explode their anger. Especially Percy, at least Piper is there to keep Jason in check. Not saying Annabeth is a bad girlfriend or anything, it's just that Percy has really little patients. And if you're thinking about what happened to Bryce? That happens once in a long time.

'What do you mean i'm impatient?!' Percy pouted. ' Nico let loose too!'

'I don't do it as often as you do... and when I do it's ten times as bad as yours ' I replied.

'Our little cousin got you bro' Jason elbow nudge Percy who was currently not happy with the answer.

'And lastly Ravenclaw. Intelligence, Knowledge and Wits. Basically only the smart ones' Annabeth said when she looked up everyone had their eyes on her. 'Why are all of you looking at me like that?'

'Well.. you and Carter are pretty much the only one. But Carter has a greater chance of going Gryffindor but you have an even higher chance to be in Ravenclaw' Sadie said looking between Carter and Annabeth.

'True.. but shouldn't we hope to be in the same house as Harry? So we have an easier time to watch over him?'

'Well.. she does have a point. Plus we don't really know which house Harry is in' Will pointed out and everyone shared a look.

'We can figure this out later, we still have roughly 6 and a half hour of journey ahead' I pointed out. Leo let out a groan, he reached into his tool belt and pull out some scrap metals and he started to tinker with them.

An hour later. Everyone were trying to keep themselves busy. Me? I tried to have a nap, since there really wasn't anything to do. Will did one of the most cheekiest thing he could have done, he pulled me towards him and allowed me to use him as a pillow. That made it even harder to sleep since his body is all toned and he is made for surfing. Then, the next door compartment became quite noisy.

'Sorry Harry. The meeting took longer than expected.. guess who is Prefect for Slytherin?' Ron's voice could be heard through the thin walls, or he was talking pretty loud. I take it that he have a loud mouth instead.

'Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson' Hermione said.

'Isn't Parkinson some sort of disease?' Hazel asked. Annabeth nodded at Hazel's answer. Leo was laughing.

'Really Leo? Are names really that funny to you?' I stared at him with an unamused look. But Leo does have a point, all their surnames sounds really weird. But it has come to my attention that everyone has their ears to the commotion next door.

'You can't be serious Ron..' another boy's voice complain. Which we assume is Neville.

'I wish I am Neville' Ron said wishfully. So we pretty much can guess there were four people in that compartment. Then we hear the door slide open again. This time it was coming from outside of the compartment.

'So this is where Potter is' came another voice.

'Get out Malfoy' Harry hissed at the new guy.

'Careful Potter, I'm a prefect. Better watch yourself, or i'll deduct points and give you detention' Malfoy said.

'School has yet to start. And you can't give anyone detention without a proper reason. Those are the rules Malfoy' Hermione argued. 'Well knowing you, you'll just probably lie to the teacher and cry about it to your dad'

'My father will hear of this!' Malfoy yelled. Than someone stood up. 'Gonna fight me Potter?! I'll give you detention for a term!'

Than another person stood up. This time it was a different girl. ' Leave him alone!'

'Oh look here, seems like you got yourself a girlfriend over here' Malfoy teased. The sound of two other guys laughing came next.

Percy and Jason looked at one another before they turned their heads to me. I was already pretty tired and I want to get some sleep. I just waved them off and the both of them stood up and walked out the door. Everyone else in the compartment sticked their head out the door looking at the Malfoy kid. Behind him stood two big and fat guys.

'Excuse me, but could you kindly please go somewhere else and bug someone else? It's getting really irritating hearing you next door' Jason said to the Malfoy kid.

'And who might you be? I've never seen you around before' the Malfoy retort at Jason.

'Oh we? We are just people you don't really want to mess with. I'm sure your school will tell you more about us. Now can you pick your annoying ass up and go somewhere? My cousin is sick and he is trying to get some sleep' Percy explained with a hint of anger in his voice. See very impatient.

I wanted to strangle Percy for dragging me in. Mind you I didn't stick my head out the compartment door so I didn't know how Malfoy look like. For the two big fat guys? I made a guess since normally when you have this kind of assholes around they are always accompanied by someone big and fat and most of the time useless.

Draco stick his head into view, his blond hair and scrunched face looking around, studying everyone. His eyes landed on me. I decided to play along, I pretended to go into a coughing fit which made Hazel really worried. Oh my lovely sister, I love you too.

Quickly she pulled out my bottle of water from my backpack and handed it to me.

'Here drink something' She insisted and I did so. Will being the doctor of the group caught onto my act. He went ahead and fished out some lemon cough drops and handed it to me. I love lemon flavoured food, oh and by the way. Everyone in camp learned that they shouldn't disrupt my sleep.

I looked up at Draco's eyes, with every hint of irritation in my eyes. His complexion paled very quickly.

'F..F..Fi..Fine! Just know i'm letting you go this time stranger! But beware I will show you no mercy!' Draco threatened in a super sissy manner. He walked off with his two fat lackeys who were equally as pale as he is. Once I was sure he was gone I dropped the act.

Hazel seems pretty shock. 'You weren't sick?'

'Nah.. it's just for show' I smiled and hug her. 'That is for caring about me'

Hazel returned the affection and giggled. 'it's because you are my brother'

Percy and Jason came in and sat down while our compartment door was suddenly flooded with people from next door. It was like four people. Harry, Hermione, Ron and a Ginger girl that looks like Ron which I assume is his sister.

'Who are you people?' Hermione questioned.

'Well.. shouldn't you introduce yourself first? It's common courtesy isn't it?' Sadie answered. She still retain some of her British accent from her time in America. Hermione gave her a look and introduced herself.

'I am Hermione, this is Ron, that is Harry and this is Ginny'

'Well I'm Sadie and this is my Brother Carter' Sadie introduced. Ron looked at the both of them than he shifted his attention to Hazel and Carter. I took noticed and a tiny spark of anger ignited within me. Sadie noticed too and I notice her expression becomes grim. 'We may look different but he is my brother. British mother and African American Dad. Don't judge.'

Ron took a small step back immediately. Sadie's voice was filled with threat.

'I'm Hazel and this is my brother Nico. That is my boyfriend Frank and this is Will' Hazel introduced with the sweetest voice. Ron looked between me and Hazel and he thinks we are playing a trick on him.

'Blimey Harry.. they don't even look alike!' Ron exclaimed. Than he saw my expression and even more pale than he can be. You don't think about my sister that way.

'Ron.. they are Americans. Can't you hear them?' Harry spoke. Then he looked at Percy.

'I'm Percy, this is my girl Annabeth. That is my bro Jason and his girl Piper. That is Leo and Rachel. Oh Jason and Nico are my cousins' Percy smiled. Jason gave a quick bro wave while Annabeth, Piper and Rachel waved. Leo was too busy with his little gadget that he didn't notice the group by the door.

'Holy Cricket Harry! He looks like you!' Hermione exclaimed. ' Except he is taller and more tan.. with more muscles'

Annabeth giggled feeling very proud of Percy.

'What are you doing on the train to Hogwarts? We've never seen you before' Hermione asked.

'We're exchange students. You're principal gave us an invitation to attend Hogwarts for a year.' Piper explained.

'You mean Headmaster Dumbledore?' Harry asked. Piper nodded.

I decided to tune out of the conversation and get some sleep. I am kind of tired from all the yawning. I turned to Hazel and Will.

'Wake me up when food comes' I said and I curled up against the chair and hugged myself in my black jumper. Quicker than I realize I dozed off.

About an hour and a half later, Hazel woke me up. I turned to see most of them were waking up from a nap. Standing by the door way was a big lady with a cart filled with very very odd candies and food.

'Anything off the Trolley dears?' the nice lady asked.

We have zero ideas on what to buy. So to make it simple we bought a little of everything and decided to share it among ourself. I was interested in the long gummy looking thing that was coated in sugar but there was two candies that had our attention. The chocolate frog and the every flavoured jelly bean.

Went all of us got our goodies, I tell you something. It's like most of us turned three again. Eating candy for the first time. Chaotic I tell you. Especially the chocolate frog. Everyone thought it was just chocolate in a shape of a frog, but no one said it is an ANIMATED chocolate frog. It's a good thing we had the windows closed at that time.

So after all the other treats were consumed except the box of every flavoured jelly beans. None of us dare to touch that yet since Annabeth read out all the flavour found on the box. Even though it is only one box.

So we decided to see who among us has the worse luck. We opened the box and everyone grabbed one. We looked at each other and pop the jelly bean into our mouth. After a few chew the result was pretty obvious. Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy and Sadie spat out their Jelly beans.

'Liver' Leo said.

'Dirty Gym Sock' Percy said in pure disgust.

'I think I got Ear wax' Piper mentioned.

'Boogie... eww' Sadie complained, she begun fishing for her bottle of water from her bag.

'I think I gotten the puke flavour' Jason said in absolute pure disgust. Everyone else just _Eww. _I'm sure most of us taste other weird things.

So we roughly know who has the most rotten luck among us all. The sun was setting and the view was pretty epic. The vast green land and blue sea spread across the window view. The wind was pretty chilled too, it was a pretty view. We have roughly another two hour to go. Ebony was pretty much awake as he perch himself on my head, treating my hair like nest. Most of the other owls were asleep. Sadie was on her ipod sharing her earpiece with Carter. Both of them were asleep, leaning against each other.

Leo was fixing his Gadget again, after taking it apart and correcting it's gear. Piper and Jason were all snuggled up against each other and all the other couples. Will was dozing off on his bag. Just then Hermione and Ron came over knocking before they open the compartment door. Everyone shot up looking at them. Thank Hypnos for them I wasn't sleeping or they would experience hell.

'We will be arriving at Hogwarts in about two hours. The both of us has been inform to led all of you to Hogwarts.' Hermione stated. All of us just nodded and mumbled our reply. Ron had his eyes fixed on Ebony.

'Blimey Hermione! Nico has a Phoenix!' Ron exclaimed and his eyes widen. Apparently the word Phoenix was enough to attract Harry's attention, he came over quickly and notice Ebony on my head.

'Caw?' Ebony looked at them questioningly. He leap down onto my shoulder and perched himself there. Personally I kinda enjoyed the head massage.

'They fancy you Ebony' I told him and I look at them. Night has already replace the daylight sky.

Two hours went by and we arrived at a town train station. It was pretty medieval if you ask me. I reckon this place is just as old as me. Nah possibly older but a few eons.

'Follow us please' Hermione gestured to us. And follow her we did. As we alighted from the train, we notice not all the students had change into their robes. Like Hermione, Ron , Harry and a few others. Most who did are those younger students, those around mine and Sadie's age. I can't help but take notice of the uniform. There are four different coloured ties and the interior of the robes are all different. I took notice of smaller students with black ties. I assume they are the first years since they look very short.

Hermione led us through the town till we arrived by a brick road. Note to self try packing light. You have to drag your trunk with you.

'This is like Wizard of Oz on Halloween Acid' Piper joked at the environment. Some of us giggled while the rest of them gave us looks. A carriage pulled by a creature shaped like a horse, skins to the bone with wings that has the skeleton outline. It does not have a single ounce of meat on it. Behind it another empty carriage pulled up.

'What are those?' Annabeth asked. Hermione, Ron and Neville gave her a look. Harry was staring at the creature too.

'What are what?' Ron asked, looking at us strange.

'Those thing pulling the carriages' Harry added.

'Harry.. the carriage has always been pulled by itself.' Hermione stepped forward and looked at us.

'It's a Thestral' I said. I know about them, they were in dad's library. What? You didn't think that hell would have a book place? I can't possibly be spending my time in my room all the time. ' I read about them in my dad's library'

'Since when did uncle have a library?' Percy questioned. Hazel simply shrugged, she never been to Hades palace in the underworld.

'What do you mean Thestrals? The carriage is being pulled by itself' Hermione corrected.

'I can see them too' came a voice from the carriage. Everyone looked up to see a blond girl, with pale complexion reading a magazine upside down. ' only people who have seen death can see them'

'That's insane..' Hermione muttered. Obviously thinking that she knows that she is right.

'We better hurry.. or we will be late for the sorting ceremony' Neville said, hugging his moving cactus plant. No one seems to argue as we begin to pile into the carriages.

Luna, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron took one. Since each carriage can fit nine to ten people, we decided to separate for the time being. Sadie, Leo ,Carter and I being one of the smallest we shared with Harry and the rest. A bench at the front, along with two more bench at the back. Each enough to fit 3- 4 people. Carter, Sadie and I sat at the front.

We manage to squeeze Leo in too since he is really scrawny. So we had like nine people on our carriage. Sadie and Carter actually wanted to summon camels from their amulet but they were stopped by Percy and Piper. They understood that they shouldn't risk to let people know who they are.

While in the other carriage the girls sat on one side, Hazel and Frank volunteered to sit at the front. So they have 3 boys and 3 girls at the back while Frank and Hazel sat at the front. So they manage to work it out. I gave a quick whistle signalling the Thestrals that they can move.

'Everyone this is Loony Love-' Hermione stopped herself immediately. Everyone was looking at her weird. The girl put down her magazine and looked at her funny. 'This is Luna Lovegood'

Cue Awkward silence

'Interesting Necklace' Hermione said. Luna looked down and pulled out a small piece of wood.

'It's a charm.. it keeps away the Nargles' She said leaning forward for us to have a closer look.

'What are Nargles?' Ron leaned over to hermione and asked.

She replied with a quick ' No idea!'

About five minute later we arrived out of town and the school can be seen. It was a big majestic castle in the middle of a large body of water. It looks absolutely brilliant at night. Kind of reminds me of Count Dracula's castle in Pennsylvania. One of my favourite places to visit if you ask me.

'Wow.. look at that' Sadie and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and said ' Jinx'. 'Jinx again!' 'I call dips!' 'Stop it!' _quick pause_ 'My dad is runs the underworld!' 'You owe me a soda!'

The both of us gave up and groan. Hermione and the rest except Leo and Luna looked at us weird.

'It's kind of a thing in America. When some one says the same thing as you at the same time. Show how much the both of you think alike' Leo explained. Oh the rest of them nodded.

The other carriage was trailing behind us when we arrived at the gate. A short dwarf with a centre parting hairstyle stood by the gates. With a piece of rolled up parchment.

Once we had our trunks and bird cages out of the carraige and we stood together. Harry and his friends went over and told that dwarf their names. He place a tick and they proceed off. Dwarf looking guy looked at us weird.

'You must be the Exchange students. Ah yes Dumbledore has informed the Staff of your arrival. Please wait here while someone comes and pick you up' Dwarf looking guy walks away without an introduction as he waved his wand .

'Expecto Patronum' he said and from his tip of his wand blue mist spewed out and formed a toad. The toad hopped it's way towards the castle at an incredible speed. He turned and looked at us, all of us stunned.

'Well I am Professor Flitwick, I teach Charms classes here in Hogwarts' The dwarf introduced himself.' I believe you will be under me for Charms, Now leave your trunks and owls here, we will take care of it when you get sorted into your houses. You will find them by your bed when you are done along with other school materials'

Before any of us could say anything an old lady appeared. She wore green robes with a pointy hat. Well more of changed from a cat into an old lady. Everyone turned to Frank and he mouthed _Don't. _

' I am Professor McGonagall. Would you please follow me' With that we walked after her. She walked us up the entrance towards the a huge series of doors and many turns. We stopped at a flight of stairs that led to a corridor that has a big door that led to a room that has the smell of Pastries and utensiles clinging along with people chattering and clapping.

'GYRFFINDOR!' the word came loud and clear and it was followed by a round of clapping.

'The sorting ceremony for the first years are going on as of now. You will join them shortly after headmaster Dumbledore mention you.' Professor McGonagall explained.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' yea an old man's voice. No one knows what is happening inside. We looked at Professor McGonagall with questioning looks, she appears to be studying us. A few students walked pass us and the Professor just eyed them , immediately they hurried into the room.

'Now, you will be sorted into houses. You will be with them until the end of your school year here in Hogwarts. There are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. But I doubt any of you will go into Slytherin. I heard of your accomplishments in your school'

Everyone looked at one another. School? Annabeth's eyes told us to play along with it.

'Yes we have done well in our school. Our Principal choose us for this because of our accomplishments' Percy chirped in, beaming like a dork. He held up the beads around his neck, we recently added a new one. Everyone had decided to use the Argo II and Hephaetsu cabin volunteered to do it.

Professor McGonagall nodded at us. Obviously she can sense something is up. 'Professor Dumbledore has spoke highly of you lot.'

'Now we have some special guest this year!' came another old man's voice. But this old man rings with power in his voice. Professor McGonagall lead us to the entrance of the hall, suddenly the room fell silence and all eyes are on us. I had to swallow hard when I took in the few hundred pair of eyes were on us.

At the very front a table that has been place horizontally is filled with adults. They wore typical attire which I assume they are the teachers. Seeing a pink looking odd ball was seated at the side. Two empty seats and at the centre sat a big chair. Which I assume to be the Headmaster chair. At the centre in front of the teachers table stood and old man behind an owl stand. Long white candles were decorating the stands. Speaking of candles, the ceiling were flooded with floating white candles that don't even drip wax at all. The ceiling display the night sky which I assume is a spell, since the actual sky right now is far darker then that.

The rest of the room were filled with 4 really really long table and a few benches equally long. Each filled with students, but the benches were filled with students wearing different coloured ties and robes. No they are not colourful, the collar of the robes are coloured where else the rest is black.

All of us had our eyes fixed on the old man in front.

'Now let us welcome the students from America's school of magic to Hogwarts' the old man said, as he clapped for us. The students follow suite as we were lead to the front.

_Look at him.. _

_his cute.._

_wow she is-_

_wow, they are hot.._

Were some of the things we heard as we made our way to the front. A stool with an old hat were stationed in front of us. All eyes were on us, and I find the lady in pink really irritating. The way that she is staring at us, like we are some test subjects.

'Welcome to Hogwarts' the old man raise both his arms to welcome us.

'Now when I call your name, please come forward and we will sort you into your houses.' Professor McGonagall instructed as she unroll a piece of parchment.

'Sadie Kane!' she called. Sadie sigh as she walked up front and sat on the stool. The professor place the hat on Sadie's head. I was actually expecting it to pop the word out and the headmaster will name us. But instead, the old hat came to life. They both them seems to be having some sort of conversation.

'Better be...' The sorting hat goes into mumblings. I can tell from Sadie's pissed look she is threatening the poor old hat. ' Gryffindor!'

The table full of red and gold stood up and they started to cheer. Sadie stood up and bow slightly before she made her way to the table.

'Carter Kane' the professor called. Before the hat even touched Carter's head

'Gryffindor!' the hat announced , Carter stood up and quickly made his way towards his sister.

'Percy Jackson' The Professor called. Percy went ahead and sat down. Turns out Percy and the Sorting Hat had quite a chat. Small mist of steam can be seen coming from the hat.

'Gryffindor!'

And so the next few of us, well everyone one of us got into Gryffindor. But here's the conversation I had with the shitty old hat. Blame Percy for that, he kinda threatened the hat that if he doesn't put Annabeth and him together he would come and personally tear the hat to pieces. Since Annabeth is last among us plus the fact that Jason had added a second threat, which later we found out that the Headmaster had requested for us to be in Gryffindor house so we can watch potter. If that choice is possible.

'Nico Di Angelo!' Professor McGonagall called . Note I was the 7th person to be called among us 12. I walked up towards the stool and sat down. I scanned the hall land took notice of people talking away.

'_What's this?' _mumbled the hat.

'What's what?'

'_You have the blood of a witch from generations ago.. you have done the dark arts. But you are impure.. Slytherin is out of the question... hmm yes.. yes.. I see..' _

'What do you mean i'm impure?' I thought back.

'_You see, your blood runs with both dark magic as it's natural core and you have the blood of a white witch. Just like a girl before' _

_'_What girl?!'

'_She is in Hufflepuff as I recall.. she shares the exact same qualities in your blood. You could have done well in Slytherin.. but your blood is taint. The balance is too fragile..' _

'What are you-' Before I could ask anything else.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat announced. The Professor took the hat and nearly dropped it from how cold it had become. I looked at the Professor who just simply looked at me in shock as she picked up the frosted covered hat. But it quickly defrost.

After everyone was sorted into the Gryffindor house the Head master came forward.

'Now there have been two changes in Staffing. Firstly, Professor Grumply Plank had agreed to take over Care of Magical Creatures. While Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave' as soon as the headmaster announced the students went into a fit of discussion.

'We have Professor Dolores Umbridge who will be taking over Defense against the Dark Arts classes. Let us wish her luck' Dumbledore spoke with the most depressing tone. Obviously he didn't want her around.

'It means the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts' Hermione's voice echoed slightly but I manage to get that. I notice Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason and Frank noticed it either. We were warned about the Ministry's attempt in putting Harry and Headmaster into some serious shit.

Suddenly the pink lady stood up and gave a speech, I can tell she has rehearsed it really well cause It sounded awfully fake. All of us tuned out of the conversation and quickly discussed. Thank the students for allowing us to sit somewhere closer to the Middle. Although this is where all the older students are, I took notice of girls giggling at the guys while the guys were checking out the girls. Honestly this made me pretty angry, if anyone of them dare touch them they will have hell to pay.

'You got to trust them that they can defend themselves' Walt's word echoed in my head. Fine.. I choose to ignore them for now. We need to figure out how this school work. Don't look at me! I haven't been to school in like four years.

'Umbitch if you ask me' Percy snorted.

'For now we got to get use to the school environment. We are together at least, and it makes our job far more easier to look out for Harry' Jason whispered. We nodded in agreement.

'Let's have a great start to the year. Enjoy the feast!' The headmaster clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. All kind of wizard food can be seen, you can spot the chicken wings and other things. Percy and Jason had a competition to see who can eat the most chicken in about one minute. The both of them were like monsters.

During dinner other houses came and watch us. Some introduced themselves to us while others were pretty much wanting for attention hoping that none of us are taken. Hate to spoil it to them, but all of us are. Well except Rachel.

'Now prefects please lead your house to your respective dorms' Headmaster Dumbledore spoke. Just as we were about to leave Professor McGonagall approached the twelve of us.

'We would like to have a word with you lot. Now if you kindly follow me' She said. We followed her without question, it was getting really irritating. People were eyeing us and pointing at us. I didn't like that one bit.

We arrived at the Headmaster office, which was at a statue of a Griffin. Professor McGonagall spoke some funny words and spread her hands at the statue. The statue begun to turn and staircase was being formed out of the ground. She instructed us to go up. Just as I was about to enter.

'FEK!' came the all too familiar sound. I turned to see Ebony who have grown into a full Phoenix flying towards me. He perched himself on my shoulder which gave McGonagall a look.

'A Phoenix Mr Di Angelo' The teacher questioned, looking very impress.

'Yes Mam.. he chose me at the store in Diagon Alley' I explained. The professor simply nodded and we proceed up the stairs.

Everyone was gathered around looking at the Red Phoenix when they turned and notice me and Ebony. Upon seeing the Red Phoenix, Ebony flew towards it like a curious little kid. That bird was the total Opposite of Ebony, it was clam and quiet. Much less playful. Well Ebony had tried to make friends with it. Turns out the Red one just isn't interested.

'Another Phoenix!' came the Headmaster, he came forward and decided to examine Ebony. 'I see your Phoenix must be very young, seeing how it has yet to reach maturity. Fawkes here is 77 years old now'

Great... I have become a father. Waiting for my child to reach an age of Maturity.

'Well anyway, better hurry with the introduction. Wouldn't want you to sleep in late on your first day at Hogwarts. Chiron send you lot, along with Amos.' Dumbledore looked at us and he eyes Carter. ' Great Pharaoh'

Professor McGonagall seems stunned to see a 15 year old boy given the title Pharaoh.

'Well I'm sure Chiron has briefed you about your job here. But at the same time I wish for all of you to enjoy yourself and learn. Let me introduced. I am Albus dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor house and Hogwarts Deputy head. Should you have any problems regarding your mission. Approach any of us.'

'Erm one question.. why can't you watch Harry potter by yourself?' Frank asked.

'Well my boy, as you know. Voldemort has return and I can't help Harry if i'm close to him. I figure that if i'm further away from him I can protect him from the harm that is coming to me. Least, Harry will not get caught in the crossfire' Dumbledore explained.

'Is that why they send someone from the Ministry?' Piper added.

'I'm afraid so. Which is why I need your help to look after Harry Potter and his friends'

'Trouble makers I tell you. Every single year it will always be them' Professor McGonagall added. Dumbledore simply chuckled, everyone had their eyes on Percy. You know his History with schools.

'Well, all matters aside. Do enjoy your stay in Hogwarts. Any thing I can help with?' Dumbledore asked.

'Well yea.. Headmaster, some of us have trouble reading' Annabeth spoke.

'Ah yes.. Chiron has informed me. The tools are on the way, you will have them by morning. You will find all your robes has been changed to fit the Gryffindor's attire along with some winter wears. And I have a message from Chiron.' Everyone looked at him. ' Don't get yourself into Trouble unless it's for a good cause'

'Yea we know where that is going to go. Pink Toad isn't going to be much help with that. We know she is trouble' Jason said. Dumbledore nodded.

'Well, i'm afraid this is as much as I can talk to you right now. Do get yourself an early sleep, i'm sure your housemates are excited to meet you' Dumbledore smiled and gestured for us to go.

'Ebony!' I called out to the black Phoenix who is still annoying the red one. Ebony flew to me without any question and perched himself on my shoulder. We followed Professor McGonagall to the Gryffindor common room. We stopped by a big picture with a golden frame and an awfully fat lady in the painting.

We were actually amazed to see the painting move much less communicate with each other.

'Sun Rumpion!' Professor McGonagall said and the Fat lady sigh and her picture swing to the side revealing a pathway to the common room. And it was PACKED with curious people.

'now your bags has been arranges upstairs, Girls on the right and Boys on the left. You are not to leave the common room after curfew unless it is an emergency. My room can be found on the right stairs at the very top. ' With that Professor McGonagall left the common room, seems like she have some work to do.

It was a really tense atmosphere as people just have us saddled on the couches. Bombarding us with questions. Trust me it took us a long time for us to let us through. I was already pretty tired and I really want to sleep. We manage to get them to give us some air. Thanks to Piper's Charmspeak. It's one of the most not obvious skills. There were three beds and four beds. I was sharing my room with Jason, Leo and Will. So my room have the four beds, Percy, Frank and Carter had the room next door with three beds. But I am not sure about the girls.

Once we were done washing up, I toppled onto the bed and fished out Ivory. I placed her next to Ebony who has already made himself comfortable on my pillow. Thank god it's large. Just like that, we gotten pass the first day at Hogwarts.

_**Hello everyone! You have made it to the end of this chapter! So sorry to those who had told me to split them into different houses. Please don't kill me. **_

_**Matt – Nah~ that idea doesn't sound silly at all. And no, the story won't last that long. I'll continue writing once my O level is over (November 10 2014). Need to focus on studies now. **_

_**KateMiller – Sure!But personally I understand Nico's Pov more. But i'll try!**_

_**RachelAholmes – Great Idea! But I kinda don't think it will be a great idea for me to put them that way. Kinda hinder the story line. I personally feel that Rachel should be in Gryffindor. I mean look at her! She threw a hair brush at a god of time!**_

_**Twinkles43534 – I have no idea what that means. The slash thing, can you explained?**_

_**Sonofares – FEEK! :D**_

_**lovepercy76324 – Aww thanks~ hug**_


End file.
